


Sideline

by mrsrobinson



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, mentions of drugs steroids needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrobinson/pseuds/mrsrobinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is an NBA Forward for the San Antonio Spurs.<br/>At 23 years old, he's got an amazing career, an awesome house in Austin,<br/>friends, family and 2 dogs that love him, his life is pretty great.</p><p>Jared wasn't looking for love,<br/>but then he met Jensen Ackles, the pool boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Sweat the Technique

**Author's Note:**

> MANY MANY MANY Thank you's to my artist and two beta's!!!  
> You were all amazing, especially dealing with this fledgling author.  
> I can't even begin to thank you guys nearly enough for all the hours you've  
> contributed in making this story a reality. That you all stuck with me these last  
> months through our collective highs and low of life, you have a friend for life in me.
> 
> Heather, you have been a friend and a champion of mine for years now. You were instrumental helping me  
> get into not only fan fiction, but writing as well. Thank you for giving me your time and your endless encouragement, my baby...
> 
> Sandra, this was a first for both of us and I can't even imagine how this would have been without you. You  
> are an amazing artist, a great friend and my other half. What you made just blows me away, I couldn't have asked for a  
> better artist or collaborative partner. This is the start of a beautiful J2 fanfic relationship. Endless cookies for you!!!
> 
> Amy, It's easy for me to say, that you have become one of my best friends since you posted your first Big Bang last year. Even with the HUGE age gap between us, I think I'll keep you around for a few years. You are so incredibly talented, funny,crazy and caring. I wish nothing less than everything amazing for you. It's a quiet and lonely day when we don't get a chance to talk. We may push, poke, kick and scream at each other but I know it all comes from love. I can't wait to see what the future holds you. Just remember, I get 15% of all your earnings...according to SAG-AFTRA

**[LJ Master Post](http://mrs-robinson123.livejournal.com/7548.html) | [Art Master](http://tigermaus.livejournal.com/93072.html) | [Soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/mrs_robinson/sideline-soundtrack) | [PDF](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oas5zsazhc4w4l6/Sideline_PDF_06.pdf.zip)**

 

Jared gets the pass and jumps, it takes less than two seconds. The ball clears the net and buzzer is silenced by the roar of the crowd, just as he feels his legs fly out from under him. He lays on his side, grabbing his knee as players pile on him.

“Padalecki, you ok man?” Kobe asks, trying to pull him up from the crush of bodies.

Jared winces a smile and nods before his teammates start dragging him towards the sideline. He’s so well liked among the league that even the Lakers' prickly shooter likes him. Bryant had crashed into him when he jumped, but now the adrenaline is distracting him from the pain enough that hugs and high fives are all he’s focused on.

Besides, he’s just scored the winning basket in game six of the NBA Championships.

Streamers fall from the ceiling, sticking to the sweat and Gatorade coating his skin. The NBA commissioner is handing him the O’Brien Trophy and everyone is going nuts. He’s trying to find his dad and Chad among the crowd, but its chaos.

“Jared, Jared now that the Spurs have won the NBA Championship what are you going to do next?” Mark Champion is hollering at him over the noise. The cue card reads what he already knows is expected.

“I’m going to Disney World!” He flashes his trademark Jared “PadaDimples” and shakes the trophy towards the camera. Greg Popovich, the Spurs coach, comes up and gives Jared a huge hug and tousles his hair, then they both hold up the trophy for the cameras. He’s on fire and he can’t believe it, he did it, he fucking did it!

Champagne is flowing in the locker room and people are milling around everywhere. They all want his first thoughts but he needs to wash up before he hits the press room. He’s making his way towards the showers when Doc Morgan grabs him by the shoulder.

“Hey kid, you did great, how ‘bout you let me take a look at that knee?” Morgan gives him a warm smile and Jared acquiesces.

Jeff hates being called Doctor, but that’s his job. He's the team physician, but comes across more as a concerned, albeit sometimes hard, uncle. Everyone loves him, even when he’s plunging needles into their throbbing muscles.

Jared lies back on the exam table as Jeff feels around his muscles and knee. The spike of adrenaline is draining from his body, his breathing starting to normalize and Jared realizes that his knee isn’t feeling too good right now. He knows it’s not a torn ACL, that’s all he’s concerned about. Jeff wraps some ice around the injury and lets Jared go to clean up, but he still wants Jared to get it scanned after the press conference.

The press conference ends with all the usual Q & A, his dad and Chad are sitting right up front beaming at him. The sight of the two of them together makes Jared sad that his mom couldn't have been here to see this.

“Man, you smell like ass,” Chad hugs him tight and Jared lifts him off the ground, returning the hug.

“That’s how you congratulate me?” Jared rolls his eyes and laughs; that’s just Chad. Chad has been his best friend since he beat up a bully for trying to hurt Jared in kindergarten, and he’s as close to family as it gets.

“I’m so proud of you Jare.” With tears in his eyes, Gerry squeezes Jared’s shoulders and kisses him on the cheek. “Go shower and we’ll get out of here and get some barbecue.”

~~

Groaning, Jared stretches out his limbs to the four corners of the bed. The last twenty four hours have been a party that would rival any frat house at UTA during pledge week. He hears the dogs somewhere downstairs. Trying to avoid the sunlight peeking through the heavy curtains, he rubs his eyes hard and gets up. After a long shower and brushing his teeth twice, he heads downstairs to the kitchen, hobbling a bit on his left knee, in search of food, aspirin and massive amounts of coffee.

Loretta and the dogs are gone, but she left a note saying they’d be back in a few hours, along with a pot of coffee and two breakfast sandwiches, Jared’s favorite. He inhales the first one in three bites, scrambled eggs with hash browns and spicy sausage gravy dripping from between a buttermilk biscuit. Loretta only makes them when she feels he deserves them. The trophy sitting on the island is proof of that.

It’s almost ten am and the heat outside is quickly rising. He looks out the glass sliders to the back patio; sunlight is glinting brightly off of the pool Jared fell in love with at first sight. It’s the reason he bought the house, having decided to stay in Austin despite working an hour away. It’s a work of art, really; the Jacuzzi made of stone spills into a plunge pool that drops off into a larger infinity edge pool that sits, overlooking the valley below. At night, when it’s lit up, blue green water reflects off of abalone tiles wrapped in flagstone, and it’s truly amazing. Wide paved stepping stones cut through the water in the upper level, leading to a large seating area with a sunken fire pit. Jared thinks ‘yeah, my pool rocks!’

He grabs his sunglasses, an ice cold beer and walks out to the patio.

The MRI had come back clear of any fractures or torn ligaments, but Jeff still wants him to take it easy for a few days and see how it feels. He’s got the next three months off and taking it easy is all the plans he has.

Jared steps into the cool blue and exhales hard as he sinks down onto one of the submerged benches along the back edge of the pool. The sensation of the heated concrete along his shoulders and the cold beer relax him instantly.

Hearing the side gate open, he doesn't expect to hear a male voice apologizing before he even turns around. Loretta had taken the dogs to the groomers and it was too soon for them to be back.

“Oh, sorry, excuse me. I wasn't expecting anyone to be in the pool,” the man stammers.

The guy is wearing white shorts, a faded UTA t-shirt, sunglasses, and a Longhorns baseball cap. His arms are full, carrying in buckets and hoses; the pool guy.

“Hey it’s ok, I was just trying cool off before it got too hot.” Jared squints into the sun, dunks under the water and lifts himself out of the pool as the guy sets down his gear.

The man reaches out to shake Jared’s hand. “I’m Jensen, nice to finally meet you, Mr. Padalecki.”

“Nah man, call me Jared.” He returns the firm handshake, “I usually swim at night but this is the first time I've been awake before noon in months.”

Jensen backs up a bit, head tilting up to meet Jared’s face. “Well, it’ll take about forty five minutes to clean the pool and another thirty for the chemicals to fully dissipate, after that you should be good to go.”

“Don’t worry about it; it was more of a wake up than a workout,” Jared counters, the heat drying his body already. He shakes the water from his hair and turns towards the kitchen. “Can I get you a beer or maybe a bottle of water? I think it’s going to get even hotter.”

Jensen nods, his stance relaxing a bit. “Water would be great, oh and--” Jared stops, turning back. “Congratulations on the game!”

~~

The week goes by slowly, simply because it usually takes a few days to get used to all the extra time of the off season. His knee is still a little stiff; he twisted it pretty good. Jeff really wants him to do a few rehab sessions to help loosen it up.

Loretta has been doting on him and being especially generous in the kitchen. She’s always been more than just a housekeeper. Jared suspects that it has more to do with his mom not being around than the presence of the trophy. Sherry never got to see him win a championship, but she did see him suit up for his first NBA game. He misses her, but it doesn't hurt anymore. Still, he can’t resist Loretta’s cinnamon donuts, so he doesn't say anything about it and lets her baby him a bit.

So far, his days have been spent catching up on TiVo, playing Madden and doing light workouts. In the evenings he swims in the pool. The combination of warm breeze and cool water feels so good on his skin, he usually stays in until he prunes. He floats on his back, letting the water fill his ears, just watching the stars in the dark sky: Jared really loves his pool.

It’s early the next Wednesday morning when the dogs wake him. Loretta usually takes them out in the morning but he lets her sleep in this time. He starts a pot of coffee and lets the dogs out back. They are barely out the door when they start barking happily. They must have found something interesting.

Jensen is out there finishing up by the pool and saying hello to the pups. What Jared didn’t notice the first time he met the pool guy, was that even at seven in the morning, Jensen is a really really good looking guy. The aviators and ball cap are absent this time allowing Jared to see the deep green eyes and crinkles that appear when Jensen smiles. The smile, broad impossibly full lips and bright white teeth stark against a golden tan, is perfect. Oh lord, he has freckles too.

“Hey Jensen, didn’t expect to you see you this early,” Jared says, trying to wrangle Harley and Sadie and look cool while doing it, despite the flutter in his belly making him feel totally uncool.

Jensen looks almost sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I like to get an earlier start the closer it gets to summer. Too damn hot, you know?”

“I hear ya, don’t worry about it. I just put on a pot of coffee. You want a cup?” Jared tries to contain his grin.

“Sure, if it’s no trouble,” Jensen says, kneeling down to rub the dogs’ bellies and let them lick his hands.

“Not at all, how do you take it?” Jared beams. He can do this, be cool and not make an idiot of himself in front the hot pool guy.

“Black is fine for me, thanks,” Jensen says, small smile making him appear almost shy now. He stands and motions to his equipment. “I’ll just get this stuff out of here.”

They look at each for a long beat before Jared finally moves, walking over to open the gate to the dog run. He lets the dogs loose and heads back into the kitchen. Grabbing two mugs he leans on the island, waiting for the coffee to finish. Jensen collects all but his clipboard and heads towards the side gate.

Jared watches him go, fully admiring his body. He shakes his head to himself thinking, damn, Jensen is like really hot. Jared hasn’t been this attracted to a guy or anyone, since before the NBA.

The coffee maker beeps and Jared pours, adding sugar and lots of cream to his cup. Jensen is just coming back onto the patio as Jared sets the cups down on the table. He pulls the water pH gauge from the Jacuzzi and writes a few notes on his clipboard and sets it on the table.

“Wow, you like a little coffee with your cream or what?” Jensen laughs.

Jared takes his caffeinated sugar without shame. “You sound like Loretta.” He slurps and smiles like a proud child.

They sit, looking out past the infinity edge of the pool to the valley below, taking in what is already a gorgeous morning but sure to turn into a scorcher of a day. It’s nice. Jared wants to say something but he’s trying and failing to come up with something that isn’t weather related. It’s a few more minutes of silence and drinking coffee.

Jensen checks his watch, jots down a few more notes on his clipboard and clears his throat. “Well thanks for the coffee Jared, but I need to be heading out. I’ve got two more pools before I head to class.” He takes a final gulp from his mug and stands.

Jared gets up too, wanting to say something, anything, but nothing comes. “Cool, yeah, sure…um, thanks?”

“Another thirty minutes and you can get in.” Jensen pulls his cap from his back pocket and nods towards the pool.

“Yeah, cool, well, thanks Jensen.” He may be been an NBA Champ, but Jared has just lost his game.

~~

Chad is simultaneously yelling at Jared and the TV about how much Jared is obviously cheating at Guitar Hero. “Then something is wrong with this fucking controller because there is no way you’re beating me!

Jared tries to keep from laughing but can’t help himself. “Maybe if you stopped jerking off so much you’d have a fighting chance.”

Chad punches him in the arm then throws the TV remote at his head. “Ha fucking ha, bite me. I don’t need to beat off like you do champ, I have a girlfriend.”

“But they come and go so quickly.” Jared, sticks his tongue out.

“At least I play the game.” Chad snarks.

“Yeah, yeah, heard it before.” Jared mutters.

“Why has it been for fucking ever since you really dated someone?” Chad asks, his tone softening a bit.

“I don’t know. I guess I’ve been too busy to really think about it.” Jared chews his lip.

“You should, trust me, your hand will thank you.” He hops of the back of the sofa and stomps out of the game room heading towards the kitchen. “PS, you still cheat, dick!”

Jared laughs and then drops the remote and the guitar onto the coffee table. He flops down on the sofa and thinks about what Chad said.

It has been awhile since he’s dated anyone seriously.

Sandy comes around sometimes and she’s fun. They met freshman year at UTA, before he got drafted. It’s always been a casual thing, something easy when they need to blow off steam. Even though he has taken her to a few parties or work events over the years, Jared always kind of had the feeling she was waiting for something better to come along.

But whatever, he gets laid when he needs to.

During the season he’s just too busy with practice and games to really even try to date. None of the girls or guys he’s met at any of the away games or post parties in San Antonio even piqued his interest beyond a hookup, so it was just easier to say no. If he’s honest, Jensen is the first person he’s been interested in a long time, but he barely knows anything about him.

Jared already knew Loretta and his babies liked Jensen, so that was a big plus. He tried to suss out more information about Jensen without giving himself away, too much. He got a last name, Ackles, knows that he’s a student at UTA and he’s been cleaning the pool every Wednesday for about a year now.

Jensen is essentially perfect. However, Jared is a professional athlete and while the league and fans are more open about these things now, it’s still something to think about.

Not to mention, Jensen could be straight.

~~

Wednesday comes around again and Jared is up and out earlier than necessary, coffee cup in hand, waiting for Jensen. He knows he’s being obvious, even Loretta side-eyed him while she made them breakfast.

“You know, if you wanted to make a move…” she trails off but finishes her thought with her eyes.  
Jared shoots her a mildly shocked but even guiltier glance.

The dogs start barking and Jared looks to the gate, trying to hide a small smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

“Here honey, it’s a cliché for a reason.” Loretta hands him a second cup of coffee and a breakfast burrito wrapped in a napkin and winks.

Jared blushes, then walks out to the patio and playfully shouts at the dogs, trying to get them off of Jensen. His arms are up in the air trying to keep the food and coffee safe from eager paws.

“Loretta thought you’d like something to eat.” He hands over the cup first, waiting for Jensen to adjust.

Jensen takes a long sip and his eyes practically roll back in his head, it’s perfect. “Is that a breakfast burrito?” He asks, his eyes smiling and inquisitive. “Those things are killer, Loretta is too good.”

Jared huffs a laugh, hands it to him and pats his belly. “I know, makes me feel guilty for not exercising more.”

Jensen takes a bite and another gulp of coffee. “Hey, aren't you supposed to be sleeping in till noon on the off season? This is like the third time I've seen you out here.” He tries to give Jared a suspicious look, but his smile betrays him.

“What can I say; I’m starting to enjoy the beauty of the morning.” Jared blushes slightly, ignoring the fact that Jensen is right; Wednesdays are the only mornings he gets up before noon.

He lingers around the pool and plays with the dogs while Jensen goes about his work, taking sips of his coffee. They make small talk and Loretta comes out to refill their mugs, leaving a plate of her sweet rolls and winking at them.

“Mmm, my favorite pool on the route.” Jensen winks back at Loretta and nods his thanks.

“Yeah, that’s really the only reason I keep her around too,” Jared muses while looking at her fondly; his surrogate mother.

Jensen wipes his hand on a napkin and calls to Loretta just before she walks back into the house. He asks her about her elbow and if it’s still giving her pain. She banged it pretty good on the side gate trying to corral the dogs a couple of weeks ago.

“Oh you know honey, only on the days that end in a Y,” she says, indifferent.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear.” Jensen holds her arm and feels around bone.

Jared watches, fascinated by their conversation and the familiar bond they seem to have. Jensen shows her a couple of small moves to stretch the muscles. He tells her to take a lime and squeeze it in her fist palm up to the count of twelve then palm down to the count of twelve, repeat three times twice a day. When it gets easy move up to a lemon, until she can do it with a grapefruit. She promises she will and heads back inside, thanking him and calling him Doc. Jared takes in the scene and smiles.

Too soon, Jensen starts gathering his things and Jared tries to get him talking some more to keep him around. “So Jensen, are you a Rudy’s guy or Smoke Shack?”

“Is this a test? How you interview your employees? Because I just failed,” he snorts and hoists his gear onto his shoulder. “I will gladly wait in line at Franklin BBQ any day of the week.”

Jared’s smile is blinding. “Then I think you may have gotten yourself a raise!”

Jensen carries his gear out and Jared adds the preference to his growing list of Jensen “Pros”.

He’s sitting on one of the patio chairs and rubbing the sides of his knee with both hands when Jensen comes back in for his clip board.

“Is it still bothering you? I saw the hit you took from Kobe.” Jensen walks over into Jared’s space and crouches in front of him.

Jensen being that close to him, makes Jared forget the pain for a second. “Yeah Jeff, our team physician, has me doing some exercises in the gym and stretches, but it’s still pretty stiff in the mornings.”

“Well you’ve got the pool, have you tried water exercises?” He looks to Jared for permission and puts his hands gently on his knee and slowly feels around the muscles.

“No, no I haven’t, like what?” Jared asks. The touch is soothing and unexpectedly comfortable.

“I’ve been working with some of my older patients to help with motility and flexibility without adding stress to the bones.” Jensen stands up and crosses his arms over his chest just like Jeff does.

“Wait, what do you mean patients?” Jared looks up, confused.

“Technically, not my patients, but patients I've been assisting during my residency. I’m studying Sports Therapy. This is my final year at UTA.” Jensen wipes the beads of sweat forming at his temples, all business.

“Wow, that’s really great Jensen. So you clean pools and heal people?” Jared is kind of amazed; Jensen’s hands were so sure and comforting. Jared was hoping it meant something else, but this is really cool too. Another piece of the puzzle.

“That’s what I’m hoping I can do, yeah. The last part anyway.” He laughs and steps back, picking up the clipboard. “As for what pays the bills. It was either clean pools or become a stripper, you know how that goes.”

“Wow, you’re hot, you like Franklin BBQ, my housekeeper and dogs love you and you want to help people, marry me!” Jared blurts, blushing hard when realizes he just said that out loud.

Jensen bites his bottom lip hard and wipes his damp head again. “Well I’m no NBA player like you, but, ok.” He laughs, slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry. I just, sorry.” Jared wants to run away and hide under his covers and never come out.

“It’s fine. I gotta get going, please be sure to thank Loretta for me.” He walks to the gate and turns back. “Hey Jared, about the water exercises, it may help. Talk to your doctor about it.”

~~

Jared talks to Morgan later that day and Jeff agrees it could help. “Do you want to come into San An, let me set you up with someone?”

“Well since Jensen is already here, can I maybe ask him or something, if that’s ok with you?” Jared is squirming a little, felling like a teenager trying to ask permission for a date.

He can hear the smile in Jeff’s voice. “Sure thing kid, just let me know what the cute pool boy suggests first, ok?”

Jared palms his face and groans. “Shit, you've been talking to Loretta haven’t you?”

“What can I say, gossip keeps me informed about my players in the off season.” Morgan hangs up laughing.

~~

It’s Friday afternoon and Jared is fidgeting and pacing around the kitchen.

Loretta sighs at him, annoyed. “Just call him Jared, he won’t bite and I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

He picks up the house phone and then promptly puts it back down, only to pick it up again. It’s just one phone call and one question. It’s not like he’s going to ask Jensen on a date.

He presses #7, Jensen’s position on speed dial and lets out a breath when the voice mail sounds.

“Hey this is Jensen, leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible, if it’s an emergency you can page me at 512…”

Jared listens and thinks, he’s really got a nice voice too. He rolls his eyes to himself, you’re an idiot.

“Hey Jensen, it’s Jared…Padalecki, I have the house on Westlake, yeah!” He’s babbling but he can’t stop. “Well you mentioned water exercises for my knee and Jeff, Jeff Morgan, said it couldn't hurt to try it out. So if you want to show me some, yeah. Ok, well just call me, at the house. If you have some time this weekend, maybe, but you’re probably really busy, so yeah. Ok. It’s Jared.”

The voice mail beeps and cuts him off, thankfully, before he can do any more damage to his ego.

He’s sweating and embarrassed, what the hell was that? Loretta is looking at him and obviously thinking the same thing. That was awful; Jared has never done that in his life. Granted, he’s only twenty three but that was still the most single handedly embarrassing thing he has ever done.

“Sit down, puppy.” Loretta pats her hand on the island beckoning and pushes some cookies towards Jared. “Jared, I know you like the boy but that was…”

The phone rings and they both look at it, surprised. She gets to it first.

“Hello.” She winks at Jared. “Hello Jensen, yes, yes he’s right here, hang on a second honey.”

Jared swallows hard, takes a deep breath and takes the phone.

“Hey Jensen, what’s up?” He asks, pretending like he didn't just leave the most ridiculous voice mail ever.

“Hey, I saw that you called, was there something you needed?” He doesn't sound like he’s about to make fun of Jared, so that’s great.

“Oh well, yeah, uhh…” Loretta looks at him and mimes a deep breath and exhale. Jared follows the instruction. “If you’re still offering, the team’s physician said the water exercises would be good for me. Or, you know, if you’re busy I understand.” His eloquence is outstanding.

“I’m finishing up for the day at the hospital but I can swing by tomorrow morning if that’s good for you?” Jensen sounds surprised and kind of happy.

“Yeah, that would be great. I’d really appreciate it; I’ll even pay you for your time.” Jared is practically bouncing on the bar stool.

“You don’t have to do that. So how about ten am, or is that too early for you?”

“Perfect. See you then and thanks again, Jensen.” He’s beaming and now Loretta is rolling her eyes. “Hey, Jensen, I basically said the same thing on the voice mail, so you can delete it.”

“No problem, see you in the morning.” He hangs up and Jared all but collapses in the seat, like he just ran a marathon.

Loretta gives him that knowing look and shakes her head, at which he just grins stupidly and eats another cookie.


	2. I Like Texas

 

Jared wakes up around nine and takes a shower--which is ridiculous because he was getting into the pool anyway--and checks for pimples and stray hairs. He still doesn’t know if Jensen is gay, straight or whatever. But if there is a chance he’s at all into men, Jared wants to make sure he looks good. He pulls on black trunks he knows are a little snug, but make his ass look great, and his worn Longhorns tee shirt.

Loretta left a tray of fruit kolaches and breakfast tacos on the counter. She is worth every penny. Jared is pouring coffee when the doorbell rings. He almost never hears it; Chad and his family always just walk right in.

Jensen is standing on the other side of the door and Jared looks at him, confused for a second.

“You said ten was ok, right?” Jensen asks, looking unsure.

“Yeah, yeah, come in,” Jared stammers. He lets Jensen in and they just stand there in the foyer, both looking confused. “For some dumb reason I was expecting you to come through the gate.”

It’s out before Jared realizes what he just said. “Oh shit, sorry, I didn’t mean that like you’re the hired help or something.”

“It’s ok,” Jensen says, looking shy standing there. “To be honest, I actually hesitated whether or not to use the door.”

“Ok then, now that we’re both equally stupid, how about some coffee and then you can tell me what you want to do with me.” Jared blanches; he fucking did it again. “I meant what kind of exercises.”

Jensen smiles slowly and says, “Sounds good to me.”

Jared chastises himself internally, shut up Jared. He ushers Jensen towards the kitchen. They grab the cups of coffee and the plate of food and head out back.

Jensen tells him about some of the benefits of water therapy and what he wants Jared to focus on.

Jared in turn nods and keeps eating and drinking, hoping a full mouth will keep the stupid at bay.

When they get into the pool Jared stammers as Jensen takes off his jeans and shirt to reveal well-muscled arms and lots of tan skin, “I’m all yours!”

They’ve only spent twenty minutes in the water and Jared is already sweating. Jensen has mirrored him in some moves and guided him through others, currently has his hands on Jared’s shoulders while Jared tries to run against him, their faces close.

For his part, Jensen talks through the movements slowly and gives constant encouragement, like he was made for this. “Ok, now I want you to turn around and lean into me, bring your knees to your chest and then extend them again.”

Jared complies eagerly. Jensen is holding him across the chest and Jared simply inhales and exhales deeply as his body floats. He shouldn’t feel awkward. The team trainers often have to get into his personal space, it’s necessary to get the movements right. But Jensen is, well he’s Jensen. Gorgeous and sweet, he’s got a great sense of humor and genuinely seems to like helping people. He’s kind of perfect. Jared settles in and fits himself snugly between Jensen’s broad shoulders, even if he is a few inches taller than the guy.

Jensen is counting back from ten and murmurs into his ear, “You’re doing great, though you’re already in incredible shape, so I’m not surprised.”

Jared flushes. Was Jensen just flirting with him or…

The glass door slides open then and Loretta comes out with the dogs. “Can I get you boys something to drink?”

“I think that’s a good start.” Jensen lets go of his hold on Jared and helps right him.

“Thank you.” Jared already misses the contact, but he stands and wades towards the shallow end towards Loretta.

The dogs pace along the side of the pool and whimper a little bit.

Jared looks back at Jensen. “Play time?”

Jensen grins. “Absolutely!” He pats at the top of the water and the dogs jump in.

They all splash around together and even do a few cannon balls and back flips into the pool. It’s fun, and Jared can’t even explain it, it feels comforting. Chad won’t ever play in the pool; he only ever likes to lounge. Soon they are exhausted and even the pups are tiring. When they get out, there are two glasses of ice tea on the table and a couple of towels. They flop onto the chairs and air dry.

“So, what did you think? Now that you know some basic moves, do you think you can do them on your own?” Jensen looks over at Jared, an easy smile on his face.

“Yeah, I feel good. My knee feels looser already, thanks.” Jared almost wants to pout; he wants some more ‘guidance’. “But if you have time, maybe one more session just so I really get them down?”

Jensen’s face softens, like he’s relieved. “Sure, I can do that, maybe this week after work?

“Yeah!” Now Jared is relieved. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving, you want to go to Red’s and get something to eat? My way of thanking you and all that.”

"Fried pickles, hell yes!” Jensen smacks his lips. 

Jared suddenly wants to lick them. “Let me change, you can take a quick shower in the guest bathroom if you want.” 

He comes downstairs and Jensen is sitting on the sofa watching what looks like an old episode of the A-Team. He’s dressed in the clothes he came in but his damp trunks are in his hand which must meanhe’s going commando. It’s a good thing Jared just jerked off in the shower because that thought alone would have gotten him hard in an instant. Jared rubs the back of his neck and prays again, to please let Jensen at least be bisexual.

“You ready?” He nudges the arm of the sofa. “I promised Loretta I’d stop by the bakery and get her a Key Lime pie before it closes.”

“Sure.” Jensen hops up and turns off the TV. He looks Jared up and down suspiciously, “Tell me something, and be honest with me.”

Jared swallows hard.

“The pie is really for you, isn’t it?”

Jared pats his belly. “Fine, whatever, I’m a growing boy. Shut up.”

Lunch is good, they both have the Manimal burger on sourdough, Jared’s with double meat and grilled onions, the pickles and they share the fried Snickers. Full and just finishing their second round of Sangria Margarita’s, Jensen checks his watch. It’s been almost two hours since they sat down at the table and they’ve been talking nonstop. About everything; their families, how they both grew up in other Texas cities but loved Austin so much they never wanted to leave it. They talked football, golf, and how Jensen wants to get into sports therapy when he completes his residency.

“I could stay here all day, but I gotta get going,” Jensen says, rubbing his belly, rising, and throwing his napkin on the table.

Jared makes a noise in agreement and stands. “Yeah, yeah me too, I’ve got a thing...” It’s a lame reply attempting to mask his disappointment.

They walk out to the parking lot and say their goodbyes. But just before Jensen climbs into his truck he drops his eyes and looks back to Jared, face suspicious, then smiles, “Hey Jared?”

Jared is waiting for it. Ask me out on a date, tell me you like me-like me and kiss me.

“Don’t forget your pie.” He laughs and hops into the cab.

Jared deflates a little as he turns to his Range Rover, but he can’t help but laugh too. “Get out of here, you suck.”

Jensen sticks his head out the window. “I had a good time today, see ya Wednesday.”

Jared glows.

~~

Chad is sitting in ‘his’ seat on the sofa, drinking a beer and laughing at Jared. Not unusual.

“So the pool guy is into you, well that’s got gay porn written all over it.” He snorts.

“I don’t know for sure that he’s into me, we just get along really well.” Jared doesn’t want to get his hopes up. But even he will admit to himself, they had a really good time together, and there were a few comments Jensen made that could be taken as flirting.

“Well according to Retta and what you’ve said, I’d say you need to get your manscaping in order.” He pings Jared in the forehead with the bottle cap from his beer.

“I need to be sure before I make a move. It’s not like I can just ask him if he likes dudes.” Jared wishes it was that easy. He also knows that--given that he’s in the NBA and Jensen technically is an employee--he needs to tread lightly. Because really, he’s got enough trouble acting like an awkward love struck teenager around Jensen already.

“What you two need is alcohol and a lot of it. People always show their true colors when they’re drunk.” Chad’s getting all Dr. Phil again. “If you try to blow him and he says no, you can say it was the booze talking, then fire him three weeks later, avoid a lawsuit.”

“Chad, I’m not going to…” Jared thinks about it. The party part, not the blow job part (he’ll think about that later). It could work; a party. Lots of people, booze, he can flirt a little more and see how Jensen responds and he’s got an out if he needs it. Not that he’d even consider firing Jensen if it didn’t happen between them. Potential hot sex aside, he actually likes Jensen as a person. “Yeah, I guess I could. I haven’t had the guys on the team over in a while. Jensen can maybe see me being a non spazz.”

“See Jay, listen to me and I’ll get you laid, just like freshman year.” Chad slaps Jared on the leg and stands up and stretches. “Gotta drain the snake, then I’m gonna kick your ass again at pool, rack ‘em up!”

~~

The party is in full swing and everyone is having a great time. Loretta called Patrick at Franklin BBQ and had them bring over a smoker and set it up in one corner of the basketball court. There’s at least a hundred people milling around the house. Some of the guys that came up from San Antonio brought their families, since Jared also ordered a moon bounce and hired a woman to paint faces and apply fake tattoos. He figured that if he went big, it wouldn’t be so obvious that he threw the party for Jensen, or rather to spend more time with him.

Jared hadn’t accounted for the attention his guests would demand of him. He sees Jensen briefly when he arrives, then again a couple of hours later on the patio talking to Jared’s dad and Jeff. But other than that, Jared has had to catch up with friends he hasn’t seen in a while, smack talk with his team mates and check out Tony Parker’s new car, a gift from the San Antonio Chamber of Commerce, complete with Spurs floor mats.

The sun is setting on a beautiful day, the valley below is blanketed in gorgeous greens and gold, and Jared Padalecki is a little annoyed. “I threw this party to spend more time with Jensen and I’ve barely even spoken to him.” He takes a hard swallow of his beer and picks at the label, practically sulking.

“It’s all good Jay, he’s still here.” Chad nods his head towards the pool, where Jensen is talking to Jeff. He hands Jared a shot of tequila. “If he wanted to leave he would have. Now relax and have fun. It’s a party for fuck's sake!”

By midnight the house has emptied quite a bit. There are a few people in the living room drinking wine. About a dozen people are lingering on the patio, a few of the more courageous or drunken guests are in the pool. Jared’s dad and Loretta are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Most of the noise now is coming from the game room. That can only mean one thing. Chad is betting money on whatever game he can hustle some poor soul into playing. Jared walks into the room and blanches when he sees Jensen lining up a pool cue and breaking the rack. The balls crack against each other and scatter around the table, Jensen calls solids.

“I gotta say Ackles, you are lucky I am drunk, cause there is no way you could beat me when I’m sober.” Chad sputters, eyes trying to focus on the table in front of him. 

“Yeah, when is that Murray?” Jensen lines the cue again and proceeds to sink every solid ball, including the eight ball; in such quick succession Jared thinks he’s imagining it. Chad looks like he’s about to have an aneurism. “You owe me $1200 bucks, buddy.”

Relieved, Jared slides onto a bar stool. “He only thinks he’s good at pool, because I’m so bad at it.” He looks over at a still reeling Chad. “Pay the man his money!”

Chad pouts and hands over a wad of cash and Jensen grins widely at Jared. Jared grins back; not only did Chad get schooled at pool and taken for a good chunk of cash, Jensen is still here

His dad walks in and tells Jared he’s leaving. Jared hugs him. “Thanks for coming, Pop. Did Loretta get you some brisket to take with?”

“She sure did, even some of those delicious brownies! It was a nice party, Jare. Here lemme help you clean up: Chad get in the damn car before you lose any more money and start crying!” He winks and knocks his shoulder against his son’s. 

Jared cracks up laughing. “Thanks for the help, Dad.”

Chad grumbles and says his goodbyes with a bow. He tries to hug Jared but can only lean on him instead, shouting, “Ackles, I demand a rematch!”

Jensen laughs and agrees. He goes to shake Gerry’s hand. “We’re gonna play a round soon, right?”

“You bet, save a tee time for me.” When Gerry pulls back he looks down and sees Chad’s money in his hand.

Jensen winks easily. “I don’t steal from defenseless children.” Gerry merely laughs.

The final stragglers start leaving around one and Jared does his last bit of hosting duties. The house is quiet as he walks around turning off the lights. Loretta has already gone to bed. He’s still a little drunk but he’s got that mellow post party haze making him feel that his world is ringing. The door to the powder room opens and Jensen steps out into the hallway. For some reason he’d thought Jensen had left already and he’d been disappointed he didn’t get to say goodbye. 

“You’re still here?!” Jared gets a rush seeing Jensen’s smile.

“I am.” Jensen’s voice sounds a little deeper. “I gotta say Jared, this was a great party. Do you always throw parties like this?” He’s looking back and forth from Jared’s mouth to his eyes. They’re standing pretty close to each other, the hallway is barely lit, but he can see that Jensen is checking him out.

Jared licks his lower lip and bites down on it. “No, I just wanted to…” He takes a small step forward.

Jensen moves in, presses up against him, tilts his head up and whispers warm against Jared’s mouth. “You wanted to impress me.” He kisses Jared softly. 

Those plush warm lips skate back and forth over Jared’s, making his head spin. This is happening, Jensen is kissing him, Jensen likes him likes him. He cups Jensen’s cheek and whispers, “I dunno, maybe? Are you impressed?” He kisses Jensen back, tongue tracing the curve his lower lip; he could get used to this.

It’s perfect, neither pushing, they hold onto each other and kiss for what feels like forever.

A cough stops them. “Hey sorry to interrupt but Jared, we’re heading out.” Jeff is standing there, grinning from ear to ear.

Jared straightens up and wipes his mouth. “Umm, yeah, ok thanks for coming. You ok to drive?”

“Hilarie and I have a room in town.” He looks between them, smile almost smug. “It was nice to finally meet you Jensen. Call me this week, we’ll talk some more.” He turns and walks out. “Have a good night fellas.” Jared can hear the low laughing as he leaves, the door clicking behind him.

“So, that was…” Jensen clears his throat. “I feel like I just got busted by the principal or something.”

Jared is blushing but turns back to Jensen’s mouth. “Where were we?”

“We were acknowledging that I like you and that you have a great ass.” Jared is about to ask about said observation, but Jensen is kissing him again. He slides his hands down the back of Jared’s jeans, grips and squeezes, acknowledging.

Jared is too drunk to keep kissing and standing, standing and kissing. He walks them back the few feet into the game room and towards the sofa; Jensen pushes him down and climbs onto his lap, bracketing Jared’s legs with his. Their mouths never break. It’s Jared’s turn to acknowledge Jensen’s ass. He cups his hands over Jensen’s butt and pulls him in, pressing their cocks together.

Jensen moans, his fingers twining through Jared’s hair. He growls against Jared’s mouth, “You play dirty, I like it. Fair warning, I play dirty too.” He pulls Jared’s head back, exposing the line of his neck, his mouth latching on to Jared’s pulse and biting. Jensen rocks his hips down harder, grinding, and the friction is maddening.

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared pants, he almost wants to cry at how good it feels. It’s been so long since he’s had this kind of weight and strength against him. He never realized how much he missed it. “Yeah, god yes.”

Jensen pulls off of his neck and licks over the forming bruise. He kisses and bites Jared’s ear. “You are so fucking hot Jared, I’ve wanted to do this for weeks; you have no idea.”

They keep grinding and breathing heavy into each other’s mouths, kissing, licking, biting and tasting. Jared unbuttons Jensen’s jeans just enough so that he can get his hands on that ass, skin on skin. He’s already been planning all the ways he wants to worship it. His fingers graze the crack of Jensen’s ass and they both go for broke, rutting harder, faster.

Jensen sucks in Jared’s tongue and shoves his hand into Jared’s pants, stroking his cock hard a few times with the leaking precome. He fingers linger under the head, running the tip of his nail across the bundle of nerves, and that’s it. Jared comes hard all over Jensen’s hand. Jared barely has the presence of mind at the moment, but he rubs his middle finger right over Jensen’s tight hole and presses in and tugs, that’s all it takes. Jensen’s orgasm racks his body, his thighs squeezing around Jared even harder. They aren’t even kissing anymore, mouths gaping and huffing breath into the other.

They come down red faced and spent. Jensen’s head resting in the crook of Jared’s neck, they’re sweaty and sticky, but their hands haven’t moved.

“So you had a good time at the party then?” Jared huffs a small laugh.

Jensen simply nods, exhausted. They shift off each other, Jared lying down against Jensen’s chest, settling between his legs. Jensen kisses his temple and strokes Jared’s back until they fall sleep.

They stay like that for a few hours, but then Jensen wakes up, telling Jared he has to get home. He’s got a long days’ worth of studying ahead of him and needs to get a few more hours of proper sleep. 

Jared doesn’t want to let him go but he does, face pouting the whole way to the front door. He smiles, bleary eyed. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.” They share a chaste kiss at the front door before Jensen leaves.

Jared’s sleep fogged brain realizes then, that he has a blanket wrapped around him and it’s the blanket from his bedroom.

It’s almost noon when he wakes up again. He brushes his teeth and showers, thinking of Jensen stroking him, Jensen coming and Jensen kissing him softly. 

Loretta is downstairs managing a cleaning crew when he gets into the kitchen. He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her shoulders and presses a kiss to the side of her head. “Thank you for the blanket.” 

~~

It’s Wednesday again and Jared is up with two cups of coffee waiting to hear the gate open.

As soon as he hears it, he heads out to the patio and waits by the table, setting the mugs down and trying not to appear too eager, but failing.

Jensen has barely put his equipment down when Jared grabs his face and kisses him hard. Jensen makes a small noise of surprise.

“Sorry, I just had to get that out of the way. Coffee?” He picks up a mug from the table and hands it to Jensen.

“Well good morning to you too. Missed me that much huh?” He takes a sip and gives Jared a quick kiss back. “Mmm, thank you.”

“What time are you done with classes today? Are you busy tonight?” Jared is too excited and it shows. It’s one of the reasons people jokingly call him a giant Man-Child.

“Once I clean this pool I have two others, then classes until four thirty. I also need to go by the hospital to see what my schedule looks like for the rest of the week.” He takes another drink of the coffee and puts the mug down. “What did you have planned?”

Jared is practically giddy. “Loretta took the dogs with her to her sisters. I thought maybe I could you make you dinner or something?”

“You know how to cook? Really?” Jensen takes another gulp, swallows hard. He looks skeptical but also amused.

“I wouldn’t call myself a chef or anything, but I can cook a little. Besides, I’ve had Loretta in my life long enough to pay attention and learn few things.” He grins huge, and the dimples won’t quit.

“Six o’clock good enough for you?” Jensen agrees, squatting by the side of the pool to drop the pH gauge into the water, checking the levels.

“Great, it’s a date then!” Jared practically bounces on the balls of his feet.

Jensen stands, gives him another quick kiss and winks at him. “It’s a date.” His expression suddenly goes stern and he waggles a finger at Jared. “But first I need you sit still and let me do my job.”

~~

It’s a gorgeous evening, music is playing on the outdoor speakers, it’s just on the right side of almost too warm; but the breeze and cold beer sliding down his throat make it feel amazing. Jared can just hear the click of the gate so he throws the steaks on the grill and opens another beer.

“What did I say about using the gate?” He smiles, handing Jensen the beer.

“I figured you’d be out here and since there are no dogs around, you may not hear the doorbell.” Jensen moves in and wraps an arm around Jared’s waist, kissing him quick and hard. He pulls back, smacks Jared on the ass and takes a long pull off the bottle, muscles in his neck working.

Jared is mesmerized, he clears his throat. “Well smart guy, how was your day?”

“It was good, really good.” He crowds into Jared and the grill, taking in a deep breath. “I aced my paper on Geriatric Rehabilitation which is great and I told one of the girls in the program I’d cover her Thursday shift this week so I get the weekend off!”

“That’s awesome. Maybe we could…” Jared pulls him in, chest to chest, and glides a hand up under the hem of Jensen’s t-shirt, fingers stroking the dip of his spine, “you know...play golf.”

They rock together a bit, groins pressed in tight, just gazing at each other. They kiss gently a few more times, tasting beer and the warm comfort of lips sliding together perfectly. Jared is practically drowning in the kaleidoscope of Jensen’s eyes, lit up by the last light of the day. And Jared is getting familiar with all that gorgeous tan skin under his hands, Jensen’s ass won’t quit. Jared won’t let it.

“That could be fun too. So, how do you like your meat? I assume you get a lot of it.” Jensen winks, looking down at the sizzling grill, licking his lips.

“Are you calling me easy, Ackles?” Jared feigns hurt.

“Nope, I just don’t like burnt cow.” Jensen smirks, laughing and letting go of Jared’s narrow hips.

Jared spins and turns the steaks over. “Shit, you’re a distraction. Go inside and grab the salad and the wine, would you?”

“Glad to, and yes, golf would be great.” Jensen sets his beer on the table and heads into the kitchen.

Jared adds some cut vegetables to the grill and a split baguette smothered in butter and spices.

When Jensen comes back out he’s clearly impressed with the meal. Jared meant it when he said he could cook.

“Wow, you are multi-talented, Padalecki. I don’t think I’ve had a home cooked dinner like this in months.” Jensen puts down the salad and pours two glasses of red wine.

“Just wait till you see what I have for dessert.” He gives Jensen a cheeky wink and a leer.

It’s about another ten minutes before they sit down to eat. Jensen toasts the chef for making a fantastic looking meal, and they dig in. Groans and hums of approval take the place of conversation for the first few bites.

“I saw Jeff Morgan, when I was at the hospital this afternoon.” Jensen takes another drink of wine and refills both their glasses. Jared nods as he chews, interested. “I guess he’s buddies with the head of my program.”

“I’m not surprised, I know he studied at UTA.” Jared takes the proffered glass and clears his throat. “When I mentioned to him, that you had told me about water therapy, he said to go for it. I was surprised because the team really doesn’t like us to go to outside trainers.”

“It makes sense, they don’t want someone to derail the program they already have in place.” Jensen tears off a chunk of grilled bread and mops up the juices on his plate. “How does your knee feel? Or was that whole physical therapy thing just a ruse to get into my pants?”

“See, you are calling me easy!” Jared throws his fork down and pretends to pout for all of about two seconds. “Who am I kidding? For you, I am.” He laughs and tears into another piece of meat. “Actually, I wasn’t lying, it still twinges a bit.”

“Maybe later we can work on that some more. Don’t want to lose those million dollar legs.” Jensen laughs low, but serious.

They finish eating and clean up. Jared starts a bubble fight with the suds in the sink. It’s playful, comfortable, and Jared thinks this could really become something great.

The sun is dipping into the horizon, so they shuck off of their clothes into a pile and jump naked into the pool, Jensen pretending to cover his eyes but peeking through his fingers. They goof around, splashing each other, doing somersaults under the water and Jared even manages a few cannonballs off the side. When they tire, Jensen pulls Jared into the Jacuzzi, seating Jared between his legs. Jared reclines against Jensen’s chest, head resting in the crook of his neck and they float their arms over each other. The view of the city lights below is stunning, the sounds of their breathing, low music and crickets relaxing them further.

“This is good,” Jensen drawls low.

“Mmm, we still have dessert too.” Jared nuzzles Jensen’s neck.

Jared can feel Jensen getting hard against his lower back so he presses back into it. He licks at the pulse of Jensen’s neck and drags his hand under the water to wrap around his hardening cock. Jensen’s hand covers his and they stroke Jared together with Jensen rocking his hips against Jared’s back. It’s slow, easy and so fucking right. Their kisses keep pace, getting more frantic when Jensen dips his other hand down and skims his fingers across Jared’s hole, pressing firmly, though not pushing in.

Jared mewls and reaches behind his back to get at Jensen’s dick. The shift opens him wider and he looks into Jensen’s eyes. Jensen raises an eyebrow silently asking may I? With lust blown eyes Jared nods a yes. The water doesn’t aid, but they are both so close, all they need is the friction. Jensen pushes into him. There is a brief twinge of pain but the heat of the water relaxes the muscle. The strokes on Jared’s cock speed up but Jensen’s finger inside him is what’s sending chills up his spine. It only takes a few more plunges of Jensen’s finger in his ass and a jerk of wrist on his cock to have Jared coming hard. He pushes his ass back into Jensen, fucking down on his finger, he drags his nail over the head of Jensen’s cock and flicks at the slit, and then Jensen is groaning and pulsing in his hand. It takes a few minutes to really try to move, their bodies lax from heat and orgasm.

“So, did you buy a pie or something? Or was that it?” Jensen starts, nipping at Jared’s ear lobe.

Jared laughs, too tired to respond with a poke to Jensen’s ribs; his limbs are putty. “We know I’m easy, but I’d never assume that about you.”

Jared turns in Jensen’s arms and kisses him on the mouth lightly then on the nose. “Come on, you’ll like this better than pie.”

They climb out of the Jacuzzi, pruned and sated. The breeze gives them both goose bumps as they dry off. They grab the pile of clothes and head in.

When Jensen comes out of the bathroom in his boxer briefs and t-shirt, Jared openly ogles him. He is every bit man; strong, muscled, gorgeous, and with honest to god bowlegs. The last time Jared dated a guy, he was still in high school and they were both too lanky for their own good. Jensen is perfection, simple as that. It takes a second to even realize that Jensen is trying to get his attention.

“Jared...I know I’m cute, but I still want my dessert.” He slaps his hand on the island and sits on one of the barstools.

Jared blinks and pretends to be paying attention to the task at hand. “Right, yeah, ok, so I didn’t make the ice cream but I did make the fudge sauce. Do you like sundaes?”

The two of them make one giant sundae, grab a couple of spoons and head to the game room. They curl up on the sofa, covering their twined legs with a blanket and eat while John McClane tries to defend Nakatomi Plaza.

Jared is so happy in this moment. He hasn’t known Jensen all that long but he can’t help thinking over and over again: this feels so right. He could really get used to this. He wants all of Jensen; he wants to give Jensen all of him but he knows he can get over excited quickly and he doesn’t want to push Jensen too fast.

McClane saves the day and Jensen yawns deeply. “I better get going, gotta be up early.”

Jared wants to sigh despondently, but he gets it. It’s almost eleven and he knows Jensen had a long day and has another coming tomorrow. They share a few soft kisses and untangle. Jensen pulls on his jeans and shoes and fishes for his keys.

“I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know the tee time, ok?” Jared yawns and stretches, his shirt riding up.

Jensen slaps him on the belly and just as quickly gives Jared a deep kiss, tasting every bit he can get.

“Yeah, and thank you for dinner and everything. It was great.” He heads out to his truck and looks back. “You should really do some of those water exercises tomorrow, help loosen up that knee.”

“Thanks doc.” Jared leans against the door and watches Jensen drive off.


	3. Let the Good Times Roll

 

It’s just after seven am and there is one golf tee in the grass, two golf carts, three sets of clubs, and four large cups of coffee at the first hole of Falconhead. Jensen is talking with Jeff Morgan and Cal Burnett, head of Kinesiology and Health Education at UTA and Jensen’s mentor.

“We usually tell him it starts an hour before it really does.” Jeff laughs. 

“Yes, Jared is always late, ha ha ha,” Jared responds, hearing their conversation. 

He apologizes, a couple of guys were chatting him up in the pro shop, he shakes hands, but when he goes to kiss Jensen, he falters, not knowing how Jensen will react in front of his for-all-intents-and-purposes boss and hugs him instead. Jensen laughs, pats him back and pushes him towards the tee.

“You’re the baby of the bunch, so you can take the first swing.” Jensen and the other men laugh and give him space.

“I’m gonna remember you said that when we’re on the thirteenth hole and you old fellas are dragging ass.” Jared pulls out his driver and lines up his shot. He swings hard and sure. For the little warm up he had, it’s a pretty good hit and lands about fifty feet from the green. He turns, looking smug in all the right ways, tongue poking at the inside of his cheek.

“You were saying?” He heads over to Jensen and slaps him on the hip.

“Ok, we might have us a real game here!” Cal urges. “We gonna put money on this?”

It’s almost ten am and they’re moving onto the tenth hole. The conversation has been easy and flowing among all of them. Jared even managed to steal a kiss after the eighth hole. He’s impressed seeing Jensen talk with Jeff and Cal about the program and sports medicine. Cal and Jeff are equally impressed, Jensen knows his shit. They get fresh coffee, rolls and some bottled water from the snack cart and switch seats heading into the back nine.

“I gotta say Jensen, I have never seen Jared this happy before. Hell, I’ve even been with him through two Championships. But I’ve never seen him like this, and so calm. You’re good for him.” Jeff’s voice is rough but warm.

“I hope so. I’ll be honest, I think he’s pretty good for me too.” Sunglasses and cap hiding Jensen’s blush.

Two hours later and they’re digging into burgers and beer at the clubhouse. Jensen ended up with the best score, followed by Jeff, with Cal and Jared at a tie.

The waiter delivers their second round as Jeff starts asking Jensen about his plans after graduation. “So where do you think you want to end up after Cal cuts you loose?”

“Well,” Jensen starts, swallowing another gulp of his beer and clearing his throat. “I won’t lie, working in the pro sports would be great, but that’s a long way off. Austin is home to me, so maybe if I’m lucky I can get onto the Longhorns or at least work within the UTA Athletics department.” It’s not that Jensen isn’t confident in his abilities, he is, but he also doesn’t want to seem arrogant or pushing, given present company.

Cal and Jeff nod, exchanging quick glances. “You’re my prize pupil Jensen, probably one of my best ever. I don’t think it’s much of a long-shot.”

“Thanks. I know it’s still a ways off, and really, anything can happen between now and then. I simply want to maintain all the work I’m currently doing and finish my thesis with a respectable showing.” He munches on a French fry and Jared hooks his foot around Jensen’s under the table.

They finish up and head out. Jared gets stopped by a couple of young fans, takes a couple of pictures and signs a few autographs. Jeff, Jensen and Cal look on, amused, and then proceed to tease him for being a famous celebrity that they can’t quite remember the name of or where they know him from.

“No, no, he’s the guy from that Boy Band,” Jeff assures, trying hard not laugh. 

“Oh yeah, the Bieber kid!” Cal agrees, snapping his fingers in Jared’s direction. 

“Sorry fellas, you’re both wrong.” Jensen’s eyes are practically welling with tears, on the verge of busting up. “My little sister watches him on that TV show about the Hot Mom and her Uptight Daughter.”

Jared looks up and glares murderously at the three of them and tries to give them the finger, and they all start cracking up. 

The fans thank him and Jared looks over pretending to wipe his eyebrow of sweat. He casually walks up to Jensen, pinches his butt and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Jensen immediately tenses when he notices eyes on them, most notably the kids and their fathers. Jared’s sexuality isn’t exactly something the world knows about per se. He clearly isn’t trying to hide it right now. Neither Jeff nor Cal seem to react, so Jensen relaxes his shoulders a bit and winks at Jared.

They chat for a few more minutes, before Jeff and Cal head out; the group having made plans to play a twilight round at Hancock in a few weeks. Which is really just an excuse to drink since the course is about as difficult as putt-putt golf. 

“So, we’ve got another night before Loretta and the dogs come home.” Jared looks around, licks his lips and crowds Jensen into the door of his truck. “I was thinking maybe you could stay the night.”

Jensen looks up over his sunglasses. “You gonna let me borrow your toothbrush?”

“I may have already picked one up for you.” He moves in for a heated kiss.

“So the fact that I packed a bag...” Jensen kisses back just as hard.

“Says you’re the easy one.” Jared can feel his dick twitch.

“Let’s get out of here…I’ll be right behind you.” Jensen gets into the cab but before he can even shut the door Jared leans in cups his hand over Jensen’s crotch, giving his dick a light squeeze.

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” He smirks and then walks around to get into his Rover.

They jump in the pool to cool off. It doesn’t take long for playtime to turn heated.

They just make it to Jared’s bed, naked, barely dried, gripping and pulling at each other like they can’t get enough of each other fast enough. Jared straddles Jensen, pushing him against the pillows. Their kisses are sloppy and needy. Jared licks his palm and grips both their dicks together, the friction drawing out the urgency and making them both that much harder. Jensen grabs Jared’s ass and spreads him, kneading the firm flesh.

“I want it Jen...I want your cock.” Jared tries to catch his breath but he doesn’t want to pull away from that mouth either.

“How long has it been?” Jensen runs a finger over Jared’s hole.

“Too long, but…but I’ve been fingering myself, thinking about you.” He pushes back against Jensen’s hand.

Jensen rolls them both over and pins Jared’s arms over his head. “That, is the hottest fucking thing I have ever heard.”

Jensen sucks in Jared’s tongue hard and then bites his bottom lip and tugs. He smooths over the sting with the pad of his thumb and Jared just looks up at him, wanton and open. He kisses Jared one more time before he moves down his chest, licking and sucking on Jared’s nipple, sucking one then the other to hard points. He runs his palms over the lines of Jared’s hips, just taking in all that is Jared’s dick. His hard length is dripping against the cavity of his belly button. Jensen dips his tongue in and laps at the pearl liquid leaking from Jared’s cock, making Jared writhe.

Jensen mouths lightly over the hard length, then licks from the base and back up to the crown. Jared’s stomach muscles flutter from the sensation, so Jensen does it again, sucks in the head and runs his tongue around the crown. Jared tries to fuck into his mouth but Jensen pulls off with a pop.

“Time for that, later.” He gives Jared a smirk and Jared just whimpers.

He drops back down, placing his hands behind Jared’s knees, pushing them out, spreading his ass wide. Jensen swallows hard, his tongue swiping along his lower lip, just looking at that pink pucker.

“Jensen...god, yeah do it.” Jared moans, trying to buck up and expose more of himself.

Jensen bends down and runs his tongue along Jared, staking his claim. He kisses Jared’s hole gently before licking circles over it, Jared contracts and expands the muscle around him. Jared reaches down and pulls Jensen in deeper by the back of his neck. Jensen brings the tip of his tongue to a point and enters Jared with shallow, wet thrusts, helping Jared to relax into it.

Heavy breaths and the smell of sex surround them. Jensen fucks his tongue deeper into Jared, tasting everything he can get. Jensen looks up watching Jared breathing hard, panting and shivering like he’s cold. Jared locks his gaze with Jensen and takes Jensen’s hand, sliding two of his fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them like he imagines he’d suck on Jensen’s dick. When they are spit slick Jensen pulls them out, leaving Jared’s mouth red and swollen, taking in heaving breaths. He starts with one and slides it easily into Jared. Jensen thrusts in and out a few times before adding the second finger. There’s a slight burn but Jared just fucks down on them harder. Jensen tongues between and around his fingers inside Jared, getting Jared that much looser. He looks to Jared again and nods his ready. Jared motions a hand towards the drawer on the nightstand.

Jensen takes out a condom and a bottle of lube. He rolls the condom on, stroking more lube along his shaft. He drizzles more on his fingers and when he leans in to kiss Jared again he slides them quick and deep back into that hot hole. They kiss sloppy and dirty, Jensen’s fingers thrusting faster.

Jared starts to roll his hips when Jensen brushes over his prostate. “Fuck me, Jen!”

“Say it again.” Jensen grins against Jared’s lips and crooks his fingers, rubbing over that spot harder.

“Jesus, Jensen, fuck me. Now!” He pleads, almost sitting bolt upright.

Jensen eases his fingers out and presses Jared back down with his other palm against his chest.

He lines up, teasing Jared’s hole with the head of his dick.

Jared is mewling, begging. His breath catches when Jensen pushes in. “Fuck...Jensen…yes.”

Jensen pulls out a bit, then sinks in all the way to his balls, fully sheathed in the tight heat of Jared’s ass. He looks to Jared for signs of hesitation. The look on Jared’s face says nothing but yes, more. He pulls out and slides back in slowly at first letting Jared find his position. Then Jared grabs Jensen by the ass and pulls him back in hard, Jensen speeds up. He pounds into Jared harder, faster, so fucking deep, neither is going to last long at this rate. Jared rolls his hips, wanting to feel Jensen everywhere inside him. He can feel the heat licking up his spine as Jensen hits that sweet spot on every forward thrust.

“Fuck, Jared you feel so good...so tight.” Jensen bites his lip, face intense with pleasure and concentration.

“Jensen...ahh, I’m gonna come.” Jensen wraps his hand around Jared’s cock, strokes a few times and squeezes just under the head.

That does it. Jared comes, pulsing heavy all over his chest. He manages to clench his ass and circle his hips just enough to send Jensen over the edge with him. Jensen growls and comes deep inside Jared, filling the condom and thrusting a few more times to ring out every bit of their orgasms. He’s about to collapse on Jared’s chest when Jared flips them over. He pulls off of Jensen with a hiss and before Jensen can even catch his breath, Jared takes off the condom and licks and sucks Jensen’s spent cock clean. It’s too much, all of it, so fast, like whiplash, and when Jared pulls off and kisses Jensen, it’s filthy and perfect.

“Christ.” Jensen pants. “That was….”

“I’m a professional athlete Jensen, it’s called stamina.” Jared huffs a laugh into Jensen’s neck, sucks in and bites down, marking him.

“Are you giving me a hickey?” Jensen laughs low in his belly.

Jared nods slightly, refusing to pull away, so Jensen just goes limp, exhausted. Jared continues biting and licking, tattooing Jensen with his mouth. Jensen mutters something about Jared not being human, wants to show him that he can play dirty too. He slides two fingers into Jared’s fucked out hole and that gets his attention.

“Ok, ok.” Jared hisses and pulls off, sitting back on his legs, straddling Jensen’s thighs.

Jared thinks that even though he may have been the one fucked to within an inch of his life, Jensen is the one that looks like pure sin. His chest is heaving and bruises are forming where Jared staked his claim, streaks of come drying on his belly, lips puffy and deep red, heavy lidded eyes still lust blown. He’s gorgeous.

Jared drops in for quick kiss and says, “Don’t move...be right back.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Jensen exhales, dropping his arms to his sides.

Jensen is about to doze off when Jared settles back onto the bed. He’s got a warm wash cloth and two bottles of water. He cleans Jensen up, wiping his spent dick delicately. Tossing the towel onto the floor and untwisting the cap, he hands Jensen a bottle of water. Jensen pushes himself up just enough to take a few gulps.

Jared drinks too, not taking his eyes off Jensen. After they’ve taken a few long pulls, he takes both bottles and sets them on the nightstand, then lays back down. Jared turns onto his side, scoots into Jensen, tucking himself under Jen’s arm and nuzzles his face into his neck before shutting his eyes. “That was awesome, thank you.”

Jensen grins. “You’re welcome.” 

Jared thinks, that was the most polite pillow talk he’s ever heard.

~~

The sun is close to setting when Jared wakes. He stretches and rubs his face, notices the bed is empty. There are no signs of Jensen in the room or bathroom. He pulls on a pair of boxer briefs and heads downstairs. Jensen is sitting in the game room, TV volume low, reading. Jared thinks he needs to stay there, here, forever.

“Whatcha doing?” Jared walks up behind the sofa and trails a hand across Jensen’s shoulders.

“I’m not a big napper, thought I should get some studying in.” Jensen tilts his head back to reveal the book and Jared stops.

Jensen is wearing glasses. It’s not like the glasses themselves are remarkable in any way; but the way they look on Jensen, damn.

“Wow, you’ve got that whole sexy librarian thing going on, don’t you?” Jared can’t imagine a way for Jensen to look any sexier than he does right now.

He’s just sitting there reading, his hair mussed, wearing a pair of boxers, a faded Stubbs t-shirt, and those glasses. It’s crazy just how good looking one guy can be. The pool guy. Jared wants to be mad at himself for not having met Jensen months ago. He really wants to be mad at Loretta for never saying anything. All this time and she knew Jensen was there.

They order pizza and settle in. Jared pulls Jensen’s legs across his, rubbing Jensen’s ankles while he reads. Cool Hand Luke is on the TV and it’s a nice comfortable silence. Forty minutes later the pizza gets there and they eat in the kitchen, Jensen sitting on the island and Jared standing across from him. They talk a little about the book Jensen is reading, the class he’s reading it for and his thesis. Then actually try to play Twenty Questions. 

“Come on, it’ll be informative and educational,” Jared pleads. 

Jensen narrows his eyes, looking skeptical, but the small smile says otherwise. “Ok, me first. What’s your favorite color?” 

“Green.” Jared bounces. “Nah man, more like this: Who was your first kiss, guy or girl?” 

“We’re getting right into it, I gotcha...Hmm, it was a girl in kindergarten, I can’t remember her name, Katie or Krissy, but I do remember I got suspended for two days for it. After that I grew up with kind of a rep,” Jensen muses, cheeks staining pink. 

“That’s more like it. And the first boy, you make the first move there too?” Jared is practically gleeful. 

“Yeah actually, I think that was me too. It was a kid in band, Chris Kane, we got stuck late after practice and it was raining. So while we were waiting to get picked up, we were talking and he had the nicest smile and I just kind of went for it,” Jensen admits. 

“Wow, you were a lothario!” Jared teases. 

“What can I say, I was thirteen.” Jensen wipes his hands on his napkin and throws it at Jared. “What about you, I’m sure you’ve got some skeletons in your closet?”

“I wasn’t the guy anyone wanted to make out with, trust me. All skinny arms and legs, pimples, shaggy hair, no one was buying.” Jared lifts himself up onto the counter, mirroring Jensen’s position on the island. He knots the napkin in his hand. “My first kiss sucked. My brother Jeff was having a party while my parents were gone and some drunken girl came up and kissed me really hard. I kissed her back, but then she pulled away and yelled ‘You’re not Randy?’ and then puked on me.”

Jensen’s face is beet red and his lips are drawn into his mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. I know you’re dying to,” Jared says, not the first time the story has gotten this reaction.

Jensen breaks and starts cracking up, tears streaming from his eyes and he’s clutching his belly. “Oh my god, that must be the worst first kiss story ever!” 

Jared pouts for a minute, watching Jensen laugh hysterically. Then he laughs too. “That wasn’t the worst part, turns out Randy was a girl.”

Jensen just laughs harder. When he slows and starts to catch his breath again, Jared hops off the counter moving to clear the mess of food. “You done now? Got it all out of your system?”

Jensen wipes at his eyes and looks over to Jared. “You wanted to play the game, buddy.” He grabs Jared’s hand and pulls him over, settling him between his legs. He looks into Jared’s eyes, warmth taking over. “I’m sorry, I’ll play nice. Word of honor.” He hold ups his hand like a boy scout. 

Jared pouts a little more. “No, you ruined it.”

“Come on big fella, you can ask me anything. I’m sure I’ve got just as many embarrassing stories as you do.” Jensen lifts Jared’s chin and gives him a soft peck. 

Jared kisses him back once, twice, and a third time. 

“All better?” Jensen asks. 

Jared nods, he still has the puppy pout but his eyes are lighting up. “Ok, what’s the most embarrassing thing about you, that you hate people knowing about?

Jensen nods, pleased. “I guess I was asking for that. Well…ok, so most times when I’m cleaning pools or working out I’m listening to my iPod and I sing.”

Jared shakes his head. “That’s not embarrassing.”

“No, but what I’m singing to is.” Jensen’s cheeks pink up again and Jared knows he just hit the jackpot. He takes a deep breath and lets it all out in a huff. “I like bad Eighties and old school R & B music.” 

“Keep going.” Jared’s face is smug now. 

“Like A-Ha and Toto.” Jensen sings a few bars of Africa. Jared’s chest is shaking with laughter. “I also really like Salt and Pepa.” He mumbles the ‘Oooh, baby, baby’ part of ‘Push It’ and starts to dance with his shoulders. 

That does it for Jared. “Oh my god Jensen, you’re a freak!” 

“You asked!” Jensen waves his hand, telling Jared to let him have it.

“So you like One Hit Wonders and chick music?” Jared is clapping and guffawing now and Jensen can only nod. 

“Wait!” Jared runs over to the little Smart Pad on the wall next to the pantry and punches a few buttons. The kitchen fills with the sound of Bel Biv Devoe’s Poison. “I bet you know every word of this song by heart.”

Jensen doesn’t hesitate, he picks out the song and starts dancing for dramatic effect. He also changes the ‘she’s” to “he’s’ and starts moving towards Jared. 

            You'll think he's the best thing in the world  
            He's so fly, he'll drive you right out of your mind  
            Steal your heart when you're blind  
            Beware he's schemin', he'll make you think you're dreamin'  
            You'll fall in love and you'll be screamin' dreamin’

Jared can’t believe what he’s seeing or hearing. Jensen’s voice isn’t that bad actually, but just the sight of it is killing him. He’s laughing just as hard as Jensen was minutes ago. The realization hits Jared that the smoking hot pool guy, Jared thought was too cool for him is just a huge a dork! Any insecurities Jared was having about his being a spazz just flew out the proverbial window. 

Jensen keeps going, singing his heart out for Jared and pulling out all the requisite boy band moves. 

Jared is becoming more and more enthralled with who Jensen is and how he is. 

After the song ends and Kelly Clarkson starts crying about going on vacation or breaking away from somewhere, he pulls Jensen up against his chest. They’re both out of breath and just looking at each other, amused and fond. 

“You happy now?” Jensen asks.

“I think I am.” Jared nods and kisses him. 

They lick into each other’s mouths and grope each other, Jared yanking Jensen up by his ass. They make out like that for a few minutes until Jensen drops back onto the heels of his feet. 

“Are we done with Twenty Questions now?” He tries, catching his breath. 

“Nope.” Jared grins, with that devious school boy face.

“Jayyyy.” Jensen sighs.

“What’s your favorite ice cream?” Jared giggles, lets go of Jensen and heads to the freezer. “We’ve got coffee, rum raisin, cookies and cream and raspberry sorbet, but that’s Retta’s.” 

“Coffee, it’s always coffee.” Jensen comes up behind him and peeks into the freezer, putting his hand low on Jared’s back and stroking. “Wait, you didn’t ask me if I liked mint chip, it’s right there!”

Jared roars, grabbing the container and holding it over his head. “Because it’s mine, all mine!”

“Holy shit, you’re even weirder than I thought.” Jensen gapes. 

Jared drops his arms and squeezes them around Jensen’s shoulder. “Nope, just smarter.” He kisses Jensen on the nose and turns back to the freezer. “Grab some spoons please. If you’re lucky I might share.”

They eat the ice cream on the sofa, watch TV and talk about nonsense. Arguing about which is better, Gourdough’s or Round Rock doughnuts, the best place to fish, where to get the cheapest or best whatever and their favorite movies. It’s almost one am, they’re playing Gran Turismo and they keep knocking into each other trying to make the other driver’s car crash. Jared ends the game by turning it into a wrestling match, which leads to Jensen blowing Jared on the floor. They don’t even make it to the bedroom before Jared returns the favor; blowing Jensen on the stairs. It’s really late when they finally fall asleep, and Jensen doesn’t even seem to mind that Jared is a snuggler.

Jared gets up just before dawn to pee and when he gets back in the bed he just watches Jensen sleep. He takes in the visual of Jensen’s soft face, his tan, broad chest rising and falling.

“Dude. Stop staring at me,” Jensen says, barely audible.

“No,” Jared responds. He lays himself right over Jensen and begins to grind their cocks together.

Jensen spreads his legs, letting them slot together better and gives back, rolling his hips. It only takes a few minutes, hot panting breath the only sound, before they both come, Jared sucking the bruises he gave Jensen yesterday. They shuck their underwear, wiping themselves off, and fall back asleep.

When they wake again, mid-morning, they jerk each other off in the shower, get dressed and go out for breakfast. 

It’s Sunday at Maudie’s, so of course the place is packed. Jensen gives the waitress his order and hands back the menu. 

“That sounds good. I’ll have the Huevos Borrachos too, and can I get two Pete’s tacos, a large lemonade, oh and a side bacon too, please?” Jared asks.

Jensen and the waitress both look at Jared with a mix of amusement and bewilderment. 

“Hey, I’m a growing boy, shut up.” Jared kicks him lightly under the table. 

“Oh, I know, you are a big boy.” Jensen winks and pats him on the knee.

The food comes and they dig in, Jared making noises of ecstasy low in his throat.

“We have the rest of the day to ourselves; Loretta won’t be home till six o’clock or so.” He takes a drink of his water and gives Jensen a knowing look.

“If you don’t mind, I have to swing by Warehouse over on Brodie and pick up a few things for the week.” Jensen takes a gulp of his coffee. “Then sure, we can play a round of one on one.”

Jared pulls on Jensen’s finger and is about to make a lewd comment when someone coughs.

“Um hi, you're Jared Padalecki right?” There are two young coeds standing next to the table looking back and forth between them, questioning. 

Jensen drops his hand into his lap and sits up straighter.

“Yeah, I am. How’s it going?” Jared gives them a warm smile and waits for the request. 

“We’re big, big, Spurs fans. Could we get a picture?” The blonde one is reaching for her phone and openly checking Jared out.

“Sure thing!” He stands up, trying not to be too noticeable in the bustling cafe; at six foot four it’s difficult.

“Would you mind?” The girl looks at Jensen with her phone in hand.

“No problem.” Jensen takes the phone and the girls flank Jared.

Jared bends down a bit to fit in the frame and Jensen snaps two quick pictures. He hands the phone back to the blonde. Jared gives them each a hug. When he sits the girls are still standing there looking at each other, like they’re having some unspoken conversation.

“So, um, you wanna join us for…?” The brunette is licking her lips and openly staring at Jared.

“Nah, I think we’re good here, thanks.” Jared smiles warmly but he leans in towards Jensen.

“Oh, oh.” The blonde looks between the two of them. “OK, well then, it was great meeting…” She’s cut off when the brunette bends forward, her cleavage fully on display.

“I bet we could have a lot of fun together, the four of us.” She has a Cheshire grin and bites her lip.

“Nope, thanks, like I said, we’re pretty good here.” He looks right at Jensen, reassuring him and making his intention known.

“Ok, well you boys have a great day and best of luck next season Jared.” The blonde retreats, dragging her friend with her.

~~  
Jensen clears his throat and takes another gulp of coffee. “So, fans, bet that happens a lot.”

He doesn’t want to be jealous, really, he doesn’t. But that was new to him, the blatant come on. He’s also thinking about the fact that this is twice now that fans have noticed them in public. Jared just keeps eating, seemingly unbothered. He grips Jensen’s knee and squeezes, rubbing his finger across the inside before he pulls back to eat a taco.

This isn’t the time or place to start a discussion about their relationship status. They’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks. But Jensen knows they need to have one. He doesn’t want some pronouncement, but Jared is a famous athlete and this will become an issue if they keep dating. Jensen wants to keep dating. He’s pretty sure Jared does too. He resists saying anything for now. It’s been a great weekend so far and he doesn’t want to ruin it by getting into a serious talk.  
~~

Jared chews on a mouthful of taco and winks at Jensen: it’s ok. Jensen relaxes and they finish their breakfast. When they leave the cafe, a few more fans stop Jared and he obliges them. It’s just business as usual. They drive over to Warehouse Pool Supply and Jared speeds up and down the aisles riding the shopping cart like a seven year old. Jensen rolls his eyes and laughs at him. The clerk at the register tells Jared he played a great season and that he’s hoping to go to a few Spurs home games next year, Jared takes picture with him and signs an autograph for the guy. Heading back to the house, they hold hands over the center console of the car. It’s kind of corny, but Jared won’t let go.

They fuck in the game room, Jared riding Jensen on the sofa, then head out to the pool. In the late afternoon Jensen makes them sandwiches. Jared floats on an inflatable lounger while Jensen reads at the edge of the pool. They head in when the shadows on the trees get longer and watch the last few innings of the Rangers vs. the Mets until Loretta gets home.

The dogs make a beeline for Jared and he’s on the floor playing with them immediately.

“How was everyone’s weekend?” The tone of her voice hiding nothing.

“We had a great time.” Jared gasps when Harley drops on his chest. “But I missed my babies...” 

“Jensen, did he behave himself?” She teases, motioning to Jared.

“He did his best.” Jensen looks down realizing too late how that probably sounded, Jared blushes. “You have anything that needs bringing in, ma’am?”

“I do actually.” She smiles adoringly at her charges rolling on the floor and they head towards the front door.

Two trips and they get it in all in the house. Jensen is sitting at the island watching Jared check over the dogs and Loretta is putting away groceries. “Jensen, are you going to stay for dinner?” She asks.

“I’d like to but I have to be up early and I really should get a few things done before the week starts.” His voice tinged with regret; he doesn’t want to leave but he knows he has to. “But I’ll give you a rain check.”

“That’s works for me; I didn’t want to cook tonight anyway.” She puts away the last of her haul and pulls a mug for tea.

Jared finally pulls himself off the floor and pats the pups one more time. “You gotta go?” His expression mournful.

“I really should. Help me get my things?” Jensen asks.

They head upstairs and pack up the few things Jensen brought with him. They kiss in the doorway of the room. “I had a great time,” Jared breathes against Jensen’s lips.

“So did I.” Jensen plants a kiss below the hollow of Jared’s throat.

“Call me tomorrow?” Jared asks, hopeful. They’re holding onto each other, neither wanting the weekend to end.

“Yeah, of course, I have class all day but I should be home around four.” He grips Jared’s biceps and squeezes, then lets go and picks up his duffle. 

Jared follows him down the stairs, fingers tucked into the back pockets of Jensen’s jeans.

“Loretta, I’ll see you Wednesday.” She waves him off and returns to her tea and the newspaper.

They share a few more soft kisses at the front door, then Jensen presses a hand against Jared’s chest, breaking the connection.

“I really gotta go, had a great time.” He swipes his thumb over Jared’s lips and turns towards his truck. “Promise, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Jared watches him go. He wants to watch Jensen all the way out the drive but the dogs won’t let him. “Fine, fine, you guys want to go for a run?” 

He turns back into the house and already misses Jensen.


	4. Fallen

 

The week drags on for Jensen, with school and work and everything else. But sure enough, on Wednesday, Jared is out there waiting for him with coffee, food, and a kiss. He meets Jensen at Posse East for lunch on Thursday before Jensen heads over to the ReNue Lab for some course work on Robotic Assisted Rehabilitation. Aside from work and all the running around at school, studying, and working on his thesis, Jensen also makes time to talk to Jared every night before he goes to sleep. By Friday Jensen is beat. He’s so tired he can barely move. They hadn’t made plans for the night so when the doorbell rings he isn’t expecting Jared and the arm loads of food in his hands.

“I’ve got dinner, something sweet…” Jared leans in for a soft kiss. “And I brought dessert too.”

Jensen is shocked to say the least, but his heart is swelling. “Who are you, Padalecki?”

They unload the bags in the kitchen and Jensen just can’t believe it. Five minutes ago he was ready to make a bowl of Cheerios and call it a night. Now he not only has a feast, but a man who makes him feel so cared for. Jared is not only fun to be with and sexy as all hell; he’s smart, has an outrageous sense of humor, and he’s doting on Jensen. It’s new for him, he hasn’t had anyone take care of him like this since he left home.

They’ve got plates of Pad Thai and beef satay, bowls filled with curry and even salad, for Jensen. They eat and watch old episodes of The X-Files. Jared even cleans all the dishes. He asks for a tour of Jensen’s house and Jensen can only laugh at him.

“My house is no Casa Padalecki.” Jared gives him pleading puppy eyes, so Jensen gives him the five cent tour. It was his grandparents’ originally. His brother Josh lived there while he was at UTA. When Josh graduated and moved back to Richardson, Jensen had started at UTA. It made sense to keep it in the family.

His house obviously isn’t the size of Jared’s, but it’s comfortable and well maintained. It’s only a few blocks away from campus, in a quiet cul de sac. There’s a wide porch in the front and a classic kidney shaped pool in the backyard. He’s got a spare room he uses for an office and a guest room for when his parents or his little sister come to visit, plus one big bath bathroom that was remodeled not long ago. Across the hall is his room. It’s a typical room with a closet, a dresser, nightstand and a queen sized bed. There is a chair near a bay window and two French doors that open onto the backyard.

“This is really nice, Jen,” Jared appraises. “You even have a little reading area.” 

“Yeah, it works for me.” Jensen isn’t embarrassed or ashamed, far from it.

“So tell me, about this bed...is it comfy?” Jared bounces on it, looking way too big compared to the king sized bed he has.

“I like it,” Jensen says, voice getting lower.

“Me too.” Jared drags him in by the waist, fitting Jensen between his legs.

Jensen bends to kiss him and Jared lays back, pulling them both down. They make out for what seems like forever, kissing and groping. It’s great, better than great actually, but Jensen is still pretty wiped.

“I’m sorry Jay, I’m just beat.” He feels bad that he’s almost falling asleep, especially since Jared came over with food and everything.

“We don’t have to do anything Jensen.” He rubs at Jensen’s lower back. “In fact you just lay here and gimme two minutes.” He rolls Jensen over and gives him a peck on the nose.

Jensen doesn’t know what to think. He hears a few cabinets open and close, then the shower turns on. When Jared returns his clothes are off except for his boxers.

“Come on.” He pulls Jensen up and helps him out of his clothes. He walks them into the bathroom, already steamy from the water. There’s a single small candle lit on the counter and the lights are off.

Jared takes off his boxers and they both step into the shower. It’s not super spacious but they have room. He guides Jensen’s head under the spray, then turns him around. He washes Jensen’s hair, then rinses it out, the smell of the shampoo making a memory. He grabs a bar of soap, lathers his hands and begins to massage Jensen from the nape of his neck, down. He rubs and kneads, easing all the muscles in Jensen’s back. Jensen is putty in his hands.

“I should be the one giving you massages.” Jensen’s head drops forward against his chest.

Jared kisses the top of his spine and moves his hands down Jensen’s flanks. He runs his hands over Jensen’s butt lightly and then starts on his thighs. It’s not about sex right now. He stands up and turns Jensen, letting the water rinse over his back. He soaps Jensen’s chest, arms, under his arms, his cock and balls, all with minimal groping. Jensen rinses off completely and they switch positions. Jared cleans himself quickly, eyes never leaving Jensen’s. They finish up, dry off, brush their teeth and climb into bed. It’s barely ten on a Friday night, but it’s exactly where Jared wants to be.

~~

Jared wakes to the smell of coffee and Jensen reading next him. “Mornin’, how do you feel?”

“A thousand times better, thank you.” Jensen puts the book down and scoots down next to Jared. “I really needed that.”

They go for a run in the neighborhood and workout at the small gym on campus. When they’re done, they grab a couple of breakfast tacos off of a food truck and walk back to Jensen’s.

Jensen gives Jared an amazing blowjob, partially in thanks for the night before and partially for the show he gave Jensen on the bench press earlier. It’s sloppy, eager and perfect. Jared’s come doesn’t even have time to cool before Jensen pulls his dick out of his shorts. With a few quick hard pulls, he shoots all over Jared’s stomach and chest, marbling their fluids. 

“You are so fucking sexy.” Jensen pants, limbs too lax to move.

“I could say the same about you.” Sliding an arm around Jensen’s neck, Jared pulls him closer. “I wanna taste all of you.”

Jared drags a finger through the stickiness on his belly and slicks it across his lips. Jensen can’t even begin to process what he’s seeing and how hot it is. Jared paints Jensen’s mouth, but before he can slide his finger inside, Jensen leans and kisses him within an inch of his life. Licking every millimeter of Jared’s lips and tongue and just, fuck, whatever he can get at.

Jensen gets a wet washcloth and cleans them both up. He stands at the foot of the bed and pulls on Jared to join him. “Come on big guy.” 

“My dick won’t let me.” Jared feigns crying.

“Really? What was all that talk before about stamina?” Jensen threads his fingers through Jared’s hand and yanks him up.

“What can I say, you wear me out, old man.” Jared laughs like a little kid, playful pout on his face.

“Is that a challenge?” Jensen quirks a grin at the giant form lumbering over him.

Jared smacks him on the ass and pulls up his shorts.

They sit on the porch with a couple of beers, watching the day roll on. He doesn’t want to have “The Talk”, but at the rate they’re going, this is turning into a real relationship, so they need to make a few things clear. In bed wasn’t the place to do it though.

“So I’ve been thinking…” Jensen starts; trepidation clear in his voice.

“Yes, professor?” Jared jokes, turning on the patio sofa to face Jensen.

“Well you and me, this is good right?” Jensen’s eyes are questioning but there is fondness there too.

“Yeah, it’s great! Why, what’s wrong?” Jared gives him a puzzled look.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Jensen assures. 

“Nothing?” Jared’s brow furrows, he’s not buying ‘nothing’ and so Jensen pushes on. 

“I just, well…I want this, us, to be more than casual, more than just dating,” Jensen says, choosing his words carefully.

“Jensen Ackles, are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?” Jared is beaming.

Jensen practically rolls his eyes at him when Jared starts bouncing in his seat, tongue pressing against his teeth like he’s trying not to giggle.

“Yes, ass. But I’m...well I guess I’m worried.” Jensen drops his gaze, hands clenching and releasing.

Jared stops moving. “Worried, about?”

“You’re in the NBA Jared. A professional athlete, you’re famous. Christ you just won your second Championship.” It shouldn’t be this hard, but these are extraordinary circumstances.

The look on Jared’s face says he gets it and he knows where this is going. “You mean you and me, and what that means to my job?”

He can do this. Jared is so worth it, it isn’t even a question.

“Yes, I want us to be together.” Jensen takes Jared’s hand. “I just don’t want it to ruin what you’ve worked so hard for when it gets out.”

“I’m not ashamed Jensen. I never could be.” Jared is in serious mode now. “But you are right; my sexuality is not really public knowledge. I’ve never tried to hide it or anything; I’ve just never really discussed it.”

“This could ruin your career, Jay. It is the NBA, shit, it’s Texas.” Jensen already feels defeated.

“I hear ya, but who I date has nothing to do with my job or how I play. It’s not like it’s the NFL or NASCAR.” Jared squeezes Jensen’s hand, rubbing his thumb across Jensen’s knuckles, but it does little to soothe him.

“We’ve already been out a few times and people have noticed, they may not have said anything but I’m sure they got the idea,” Jensen says. “I don’t know what to do or how to react. Or what you want me to do.”

“Look, I know it’s a lot for you to deal with, the fame thing. I should have asked if you were ok with it, but Jensen, my family, the team; they are aware and they don’t have a problem with it.”

“But that’s your teammates, your friends. Not the world,” Jensen tries to keep his voice from wavering.

“Do you want me to make an announcement?” Jared looks like he’d be ready to say yes to anything Jensen asks.

“No, no, nothing as dramatic as that,” Jensen pleads. “I just want to know where we stand and what we’re going to do when a fan or a reporter asks the question.”

“You’re my boyfriend, simple as that.” 

“Jared.” Jensen just looks at him; he doesn’t believe it’s as simple as that.

“Hey look, I’ve known I was bi since I was like fifteen, Jensen. Yeah, I haven’t dated a guy in the three years I’ve been in the NBA, but that wasn’t me trying to hide it.” He looks up at Jensen through his lashes, trying to make sure Jensen is getting it. 

Jensen nods, he does get it. But it’s still a big deal.

“I haven’t felt like this about anyone, guy or girl, in a long time. You’re kind of it for me.” Jared’s cheeks pink up.

Jensen blinks owl eyes at him. “Jared, I wasn’t trying to...I just.” Jensen is both elated and ashamed. He didn’t want to push Jared into saying something like that if he wasn’t ready, but honestly, he feels the same.

“Look, let’s try this. I don’t want to hide us or what we are, so let’s just keep doing things like we’ve been doing. I’ll call my agent and Gregg and let them know what’s going on. We don’t have to say or do anything right now. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Together.”

Jensen’s head is whirling with emotions. They’ll do it together, because he is it for Jared and Jared is it for him. “Ok, but the minute…”

Jensen’s train of thought is cut off by warm lips on his. It’s both needy and tender. He can’t even begin to process how he got here. How they got here.

Jared pulls back slightly. “Besides, the pool boy porn fantasy, that’s all kinds of hot.”

Jensen gives him a shocked expression but then starts to tickle Jared and they end up on the ground wrestling and tickling each other.

“You’re it for me too,” Jensen whispers, brushing Jared’s hair away from his forehead.

~~ 

It’s been a few weeks since they had “The Talk”, and those few weeks have been busy as ever for Jensen. He’d found some great data for his thesis argument and has been entrenched getting it all down. They’ve been talking on the phone as much as possible, texting stupid things to each other, dirty hot things too. Of course there are still Wednesdays. So when Jared is waiting for Jensen at one of the houses on his route Thursday morning, the look on his face registers as utter confusion.

“Jared, what are you doing here?” Jensen slowly questions, it is way too early for this. “How did you know where to find me?”

“Well good morning to you too sunshine. I snuck a glance at your clipboard.” He plants a kiss on his Jensen’s forehead and pushes a bag from Round Rock and a cup of coffee into his hand.

He takes the bag, noticing the logo on it. “Jesus Jared, you didn’t!” 

The shop is at least thirty minutes out of town. 

“You’re worth it. Shut up and eat your doughnut.” Jared winks and starts to unload the supplies off of the truck.

“Ok, so now that you’ve given me life,” Jensen smirks, holding up the coffee, “care to tell me what’s going on?”

“What? I just wanted to see my boyfriend. Is that so bad?” His grin is huge.

“Never, but Jay…pool cleaning?” He eats the last bite of doughnut in his hand and looks skeptical.

“Let me play assistant, will ya?” He hefts the load and Jensen leads him through the side gate.

“It’s a good thing Mrs. Mitchell is in Florida this week. She’s a Mavs fan.” Jensen laughs, watching Jared haul in all his gear, he’s near finishing the coffee.

“Ok boss, what do we do first?” Jared claps his palms together and actually looks excited.

They are cleaning Jensen’s second pool for the day when Jared speaks up.

“So, I talked to Mike and Gregg yesterday.” He shakes out the skimmer and keeps talking without looking at Jensen.

“And?” Jensen asks looking up from taking a water sample.

“Mike said it isn’t a career ender or anything. Hell it may even bolster it, open myself up to a whole new fan base, typical Rosenbaum. Gregg already knew and has no problem as long as it doesn’t interfere with my game or the team.”

“Wow, that’s...it almost seems too easy.” Jensen sounds skeptical, like it can’t be that cut and dry.

“Well, yes and no. They want to set up a meeting tomorrow afternoon, the four of us and a couple of the people from Public Relations, just to go over some talking points with us. If it…ok when it comes up…” He walks over to Jensen and crouches down to meet him at face level. “Are you ok with that?”

“Doesn’t sound like much fun, but yeah, I can do that.” Jensen smiles tightly.

“What time can you be to my place?” Jared asks, as he rubs Jensen’s shoulders.

“Let me switch shifts, I can probably get there around two o’clock,” Jensen says, thoughts and emotions warring across his face. 

“It’s going to be OK,” Jared reassures him. He’s pretty sure Jensen is probably feeling the same thing he is. It’s crazy but this is their life now; having to rehearse sound bites with a PR team about their relationship. But looking into those green eyes, Jared knows he wouldn’t take any of it back.

~~ 

It turns out to be more people than Jensen had anticipated. Jeff Morgan, Jared’s dad, Chad and Loretta are also present, for moral support more than anything else. Even still, it’s a lot of people basically sitting around Jared’s living room talking about his, their, sex life. Jensen is now thinking he should never have opened his dumb mouth.

The PR team did most of the talking, asking questions and coming up with talking points, walking them through answering questions succinctly and without seeming dismissive or uncertain. When all was said and done though, they were all in agreement that they would wait until some fan or overeager reporter put two and two together and said something. There would be no use in throwing out bait before fishing season had even started.

Jared had sat next to Jensen the whole time, rubbing Jensen’s back reassuringly, letting him know he was there if it got to be too much. It made Jensen feel worse, since it was really Jared who stood to lose much more than he did.

Gregg claps his hands together and stands up. “Ok, now that that’s taken care of. Loretta I know you have something going on in that kitchen!”

“And don’t you just want to know what it is, Coach?” She demurs.

Everyone stands--some stretching and shaking out their legs--and heads into the kitchen. Jared and Jensen hang back.

“You ok? You feel good?” Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist and sways their hips together.

“Good? No. Better? Yes.” He leans up to kiss Jared softly. “I still can’t believe we had to go through this. I feel kind of violated.”

Jared rubs Jensen’s back. “I know Jen, but it’s done now, we can go back to just being us.”

They stand there for a few minutes simply holding and breathing each other in. When they finally make their way into the kitchen people are sprawled everywhere with plates piled high with food.

Gregg, Gerry, Jeff and the two guys from PR are seated at the banquette, Chad and Mike are sitting on barstools at the island, and Loretta is lording over her kitchen and the scene as usual.

“You two all kissy face again?” Chad pipes up, chewing on brisket.

They both roll their eyes and say, “Shut up, Chad!”

Everyone laughs and they all keep eating and chatting.

An hour later, Gregg and the PR team leave with Mike not far behind.

“Just let me know if anything happens before you call Heckle and Jeckle over there so I can get in front of it.” Mike motions to the very serious suits climbing into the Town car and whispers conspiratorially. 

Jared nods and Jensen goes to shake Mike's hand. 

“And you!” He firms his grip, looks Jensen in the eyes, face tight like he’s about the yell at him for making his job a thousand times harder. Instead, Mike softens. “It’s gonna be OK man, this is why Jay pays me the big bucks.” He pulls his hand back and gives Jensen a fist bump. “J-Rod, let’s golf soon yeah?” With that Mike glides out to his Lexus and drives off.

Jensen looks at Jared, stunned, he wasn’t sure what to expect from Mike Rosenbaum. That one minute conversation was a roller coaster. 

Jeff and Gerry are helping Loretta clean up and Chad is ending a call, when they walk back into the kitchen holding hands. 

Realizing Jared had carried the weight of the afternoon himself, Jensen speaks up. “Um, I want to…I just wanted to say thanks to all of you. Yes, even you Murray. I know that this wasn’t fun and I’m sure this was way more than any of you wanted to know about our sex lives. But, thank you.”

“Oh honey, seeing this boy so happy these last months, it’s all the thanks we need.” Loretta comes around and kisses Jensen on the cheek.

“Yeah, I’ve known about Jare’s dick loving ways too long to be shocked by anything anymore.” 

They all look at Chad, who is still focused on his phone.

“And I gotta thank you Jensen. For not only caring about my boy like you do, but knowing and being willing to get through all this.” Gerry looks at them fondly. “I’m sure Jared’s momma would have been real proud to have you in the family.”

Jensen’s chest clenches. “Thank you, sir.”

Jared wipes at his eyes quickly then claps his palms together. “Ok, so who’s gonna stay and watch Iron Man with us?”

Jeff and Gerry leave, leaving Chad to make fun of the happy couple while they cuddle on the sofa, watching Tony Stark take down Ivan Vanko.

“Alright homos, I gotta go meet up with some coeds down on Sixth Street.” He checks his pockets for his key and wallet. “Yes Jay, they’re legal.”

They finish the movie and head upstairs. It’s been a long day and they are drained.

“Thank you,” Jensen whispers when they finally settle into bed.

“Thank you,” Jared says and kisses him deeply.

~~

Weeks go by; things are getting better and easier. Jensen is still crazy busy during the week, but they talk and text, share breakfast Wednesday mornings, and when it works with his schedule he’ll stay the night at Jared’s or Jared and the dogs will stay with him. Weekends are the best, Jensen goes over after his shift on Friday and they cram in as much as they can (no pun intended) until it starts all over on Monday.

They’ve been in public at least a dozen times now where people have noticed “them” but so far none of it has made the tabloids or Sports Center. It may be Texas, but this is Austin; it’s live and let live and above all else, just have a good time.

Friday rolls around and Jensen gets to Jared’s place, excited. His summer semester is almost done; he’ll have three weeks off from classes before he has to get ready for the fall term, which means more time with Jared.

“I got some great news today!” He practically hops into Jared’s arms. 

“Sexy good?” Jared teases.

“No, slut! Jeff got me an interview with Kenny Boyd, head of the Longhorns Training department.”

“Wow that is great! So how much school do you have left?” Jared gives him a bone breaking hug and kisses Jensen on the nose.

“I’ve got two more weeks of summer classes, three weeks off, and I should be able to submit my thesis by the fall term. If all goes well, I’ll have my review in October, finish up my two final classes, complete my residency and graduate by New Year’s.” It’s still a lot, but at least now Jensen can actually see the finish line.

“All I heard is that you have three weeks without school or hospital.” Jared bites Jensen’s jaw and makes a hungry noise.

“Yeah, and what are you going to do with me?” He kisses Jared back hard.

“Clean your pool.” He scrunches his face and buries it in Jensen chest.

“Is this your dirty pool boy fantasy resurfacing again?” Jensen murmurs as Jared kisses his way back up to Jared’s neck. 

“It can, if you want it to be.” He runs the pad of his thumb across Jensen’s lower lip, lust filling his eyes.

“Tell ya what. I’m going to ask a couple of guys to cover my route, then you and I can get crazy,” Jensen promises.

Two weeks later Jensen finishes his classes and his thesis. Jared pulls his luggage out of the storage room in the basement. When Jensen gets to Jared’s house he is greeted with a kiss, the smell of pizza from Double Dave’s and two first class tickets to St. Bart’s.

“Holy shit, Jared!” He’s practically speechless.

“I figured we won’t get another chance to once school starts back up for you and I go back to work.” Jared’s dimples are so deep they look like canyons.

The pizza is cold by the time they get back down stairs.

~~ 

It’s the off season for the island resort but they get really lucky and have great weather. Only a handful of big rain showers, one particularly memorable. 

When the porter opens the doors to their suite, they look around, calmly taking it all in and listening to the tips being given. Jared gives him a fifty dollar bill and asks him to thank management for remembering the extra-long king size bed. When the man leaves, Jared and Jensen both look at each other in awe. 

“Oh my fucking god, can you believe this place?” Jared’s voice booms around the open room. 

Jensen is still too stunned to respond. They walk out to the balcony and catch the last few moments of sunlight. The sky is deep red and purple, moving into black. Jared crowds up behind Jensen as they stand at the railing, looking down onto the beach below. He wraps his arms around Jensen’s chest and kisses the back of his neck. 

“So what do you want to do first?” He asks between light kisses. 

Jensen reaches back and pulls Jared in closer at the hips, pushing his ass back into Jared’s crotch. “I need a shower.” 

Jared keeps peppering Jensen’s neck and ears with little kisses. “That’s no fun.” 

“We’ve had plenty of fun in the shower before.” Jensen rocks back further.

“If it’s we need a shower? Then I retract my last statement.” Jared drops a hand, giving Jensen’s dick a squeeze. 

Thirty minutes later Jared comes in Jensen’s hand. They take a slow drawn out shower, easing away the long day of travel, washing each other, then jerking each other off, too tired to go any further than that. Jensen promises to make good use the large shower again later; it’s wrapped in wide wood slats that are perfect for gripping. They order in room service (macaroni and cheese for Jared) and put away all their things, before watching some TV and heading to bed early. 

When they wake the next morning they are greeted with the most breathtaking colors they’ve ever seen. Lush green foliage dotted with vibrant flowers, beach below covered in sugar white sand and the water, deep blue green jeweled tones shifting with easy waves, it feels like it is only a few feet away. On the deck, there’s a small private pool with an infinity edge and two double wide wood chaise lounges. Baptiste, the concierge, even managed to bring in a Chess board. Jared makes a mental note to send Tony Parker a huge thank you basket of something. 

Jared had called to ask him for a hotel recommendation since Tony had been to the island many times. He gave Jared the number for the Isle De France resort, said it was his favorite and told him to ask for Baptiste. Baptiste had taken Jared’s wish list and made it all happen. 

They get dressed and go to one of the resort’s small cafes and have breakfast. After, they walk the property and sit on the water’s edge reading over all the resorts amenities and making a loose plan for the week. They take it easy the first day, they swim in the bay, eat lunch on the beach, then have a couples massage at the spa. Dinner at sunset is wonderful. The restaurant is on the beach, offering feet in the sand seating. Jared has grilled lobster and Jensen has the endive salad with roasted salmon. That night Jensen gives Jared another massage, the sexy kind. 

Jared wakes Jensen up the next morning with a blowjob and before Jensen can catch his breath, Jared slaps him on the belly and bounces off the bed. “Come on old man, days wasting, let’s go!” 

They take a water taxi out to Colombier beach and snorkel most of the morning. Then head into Gustavia for lunch and order the cheeseburger at Le Select, if it’s good enough for Jimmy Buffett… An hour and two Red Stripes later, Jared and Jensen have had their Cheeseburger in Paradise, and clink their beers together in salute to tourist tradition. They spend the afternoon walking around the small port village, checking out shops, buying small gifts for friends and family. A cab takes them back to their resort as the sun sets; they shower and decide to go to dinner at On the Rocks over at the Eden Rock, just to say they’d been. The resort has lots of young people milling around. Jared convinces Jensen to walk over to one of the clubs for a drink and tries to get him to dance. It’s loud and too crowded, Jensen won’t dance. When they get back to their suite, Jensen calls Jared onto the deck and they slow dance to the music drifting in from down the beach instead. They both know they made the right choice.

Days are spent wearing next to nothing and Jensen is in constant awe of Jared’s tanned muscles and broad shoulders. The way he looks at the end of the day, cheeks ruddy from the sun, dimples out in full force and that bright smile, it’s practically blinding. Jensen loves watching Jared, in everything they do together and with the people they meet. Jared is goofy and playful, but also kind and thoughtful. Not at all what people, even Jensen at first, would have thought about someone so young with so much professional success. 

Midweek they are out walking the trails above the resort and hiking through the trees when the sky bursts open and the rain holds them in place. The only logical thing to do, according to Jared is to have sex up against the trees while waiting out the downpour. Of course he also has to get a joke in about feeling like Brooke Shields in Blue Lagoon. They swim in the bay under the moonlight that night. They skinny dip in their private pool, have slow sleepy sex in the early morning hours before sunrise and hot wild sex before bed. Jensen also gets really creative with their shower. Jared teaches him to play chess and Jensen in turn outlines all of the major muscle groups on Jared’s body. One afternoon they take a helicopter ride around the island and over to the wildlife preserve. They hold hands the whole way; Jared having admitted he was a little scared of heights. 

It’s amazing, the island, being together and learning even more about each other. Jensen feels it; sure as anything, he is in love with Jared. 

On their last night, they have a big romantic dinner served on the deck of their bungalow, complete with candles, champagne, and a chocolate soufflé. After, they dance slowly; pressed together tight, swaying to the island music drifting in from the club down the beach. Then Jensen takes Jared long and slow, worshiping every inch of his boyfriend. This guy, this man, is everything Jensen never known he was looking for, everything he wants, and everything he needs.

They’re drifting off to sleep when Jared whispers, “I love you Jen.”

Jensen’s heavy lidded eyes flutter opened and his smile is wide. “I love you too.”


	5. Give it a Go

 

Their schedules are a mess. Jensen is training a guy to take over his pool route, he’s got afternoons working with Longhorns Athletics, three classes to finish, having added another specialty, but his thesis is cleared with glowing reviews. Jared is back to preseason training which means he’s in San Antonio more. They still have their weekends together but the weeks drag on, despite all the texting and nightly talks. There’ve been a few rumblings about their relationship but nothing demanding headline news, yet.

When Jared walks into his apartment he’s greeted by Harley, Sadie and Jensen.

“Are you kidding me?” He pats the dogs and looks up to see Jensen grinning mischievously.

“We missed you and since I have a late start tomorrow I thought we could surprise you.” Jensen shrugs like it’s nothing, but he’s pleased that Jared has his puppy face on.

They shower together and Jensen rims Jared stupid, pressing him up against the glass pane while Jared watches in the mirror on the opposite wall. Then they order in Chinese food and watch Modern Family on the sofa with the dogs asleep flanking them. 

In the morning Jared sends him off with a Spurs travel mug of coffee and some hickeys on his chest.

A few weeks later it’s the first game of the regular season and the Spurs have home court. Jensen is sitting on the sideline with Gerry, watching Jared and his team score easily on the Grizzlies. Nothing about them is mentioned during the pre or post-game press conferences or interviews. Jensen is elated. They have awesome seats and he gets to enjoy his first pro game and watch Jared do his magic. He’s in his element, focused, powerful and surprisingly graceful. He charges up and down the court, glides through the air and eases the ball into the basket every time he’s up for a free throw shot.

An added benefit Jensen is just finding out is that during game season Jared gets a little more amped up, in general. He’s fiercely competitive, aggressive and very aware of his body. That coupled with the extra adrenaline left over after games, he’s like Jared plus. 

It’s also the first time Jared fucks him. Just before dawn, he wakes Jensen up with a blowjob and then proceeds to kiss him deep and dirty. In a low seductive drawl he tells Jensen everything he wants to do to his ass. Jensen gives in and rolls over. Jared takes his time working Jensen open on his fingers; he’s determined to make this perfect. He’s got more skill than Jensen had previously given him credit for. Jensen loves it so much he rides Jared hard and fast on the sofa that night, despite still being a little sore from the morning.

The next week he watches Jared on TV; playing in Los Angeles and Portland then Colorado. They talk or text every night before they go to sleep.

          Jared: what’s missing from this picture? (hint: your hand)  
          Jensen: don’t torture me, Vermont sucks, my hand does belong there!  
          Jared: i want to watch your fingers stretching across me, wanna feel them sneaking into my shorts and wrapping around my cock  
          Jensen: mmm yeah, tighten my grip, heat of your dick pulsing in my hand  
          Jared: fuck, i’m shaking already, your thumb rubbing across the head and getting slick  
          Jensen: i’d lick my thumb just to get a taste of you  
          Jensen: go ahead and put your hand there for me  
          Jared: already did, miss you so much J, call me

         (Jared’s phone rings)

It gets them by until Jared comes back to Texas. If it’s not a game night, Jared will go home so he can see Jensen. The commute isn’t bad most days, a little over an hour but it’s worth it. Jensen tries to get up to San Antonio as much as he can but it’s crunch time for him now.

Only two more months and Jensen will be done with school and his masters. The UTA Athletics department offered to hire him full time through the end of the school year. He’ll work with some of the smaller programs like tennis, golf, and volleyball. Jensen accepts; Jeff agrees it’s a smart move. It’s not a permanent job, but if he does well, it could become one and he could move up to one of the bigger teams. It’s been his dream. He gave his pool route to his buddy, Carver; and with the money he has in savings and the new job he can pay off his school bills by spring, right before commencement.

The Longhorns play Texas Tech in Lubbock on Thanksgiving and Jensen has to be there. He’s covering for another assistant who came down with the flu. He hates that he has to be away on their first major holiday together but it is football. Jared has to play in Orlando the day after, but he’s back home on Saturday to play the Rockets. 

It’s Sunday afternoon and they finally get to have their Thanksgiving. After everyone’s gone home and they’re lying in bed, Jared asks Jensen to move in with him. Jensen says yes. 

Jared curls around him and pulls Jensen in tight. “Just don’t steal all the blankets.”

Jensen kisses the back of Jared’s hand and holds it to his chest. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

~~

Two weeks later, Jared is on the road again and Jensen is all settled into his place. He just brought his clothes, books, pictures and some other small things he wanted to have with him. The furniture and everything else stayed at his house, he thinks maybe he’ll rent it out until his sister starts school. 

Jared buys a new toothbrush holder and has it monogrammed ‘His and His’. Jensen just laughs but he’s also touched by the endearment. Jensen also gets the nightstand on the left side of the bed. Thankfully there is no squabbling about who sleeps on what side of the bed, but Jensen has learned to sleep with one leg on top of the comforter to keep Jared from hogging it. Jared, for his part, decided that Jensen’s chest makes a much nicer pillow than the goose down one. They share the huge walk in closet. It was a great excuse to go through all of Jared’s old clothes and toss them, making room for Jensen’s. All in all, they slip into cohabitation pretty easily. 

Since Jensen has known Loretta much longer than he’s known Jared, it’s no surprise that they too settle into a domestic pattern. They’re both early risers, Jensen for work or school and Retta ‘because old ladies do that,’ and they like reading the newspaper. So depending who gets to the kitchen first, Jensen will make breakfast for them while she gets the paper and lets out the dogs or vice versa. Jared thinks it’s the funniest thing ever, but also pretty cute.

“You want more coffee?” Jensen asks, as he tops off his cup. 

“Just a little bit. Do you have Entertainment?” She peers over at his stack of paper. 

He pours the last of the coffee into her cup and hands her the section, looking at the cover page. “New Clive Owen movie, huh?”

“Oh yes, that man is something else.” She takes the paper, practically smacking her lips.

Jensen smiles at the twinkle in her eyes. 

At night they take turns making dinner and watch Jared on TV. Loretta had never taken an active interest in the sport before, she’s a football fan, but now she has someone in the house that can explain things to her. Jared looks to be having another strong season.

“Ooh Jared, come on now baby, get that free throw.” Loretta hums at the TV. 

Jensen chuckles and they both clap when he makes the shot. He sends Jared a little video of Loretta yelling and gesturing at the TV during his game. 

Jared’s bed, their bed, is enormous and lonely during the week so Jensen lets the dogs sleep with him. They know it’s a treat since they’re not allowed to be on the bed when Daddy’s home. 

The Longhorns football season is done so they move Jensen around to work with some of the other sports teams. There are a few times when they are both on the road. It sucks, but thankfully they have unlimited minutes. 

They celebrate the holiday on Christmas Eve. Jared’s dad, his sister Megan, his brother Jeff and his wife and kids are all there, in addition to Chad and Jensen’s sister Mackenzie. She and Megan are instant friends. They eat tons of food and open presents. Jared got Jensen a new set of Callaway golf clubs and a homemade coupon for a round of Mini Golf at Putt Putt Golf. Jensen laughs then sees underneath that it’s really a Platinum membership to Top Golf. 

It’s Jared’s turn and he rips into the giant box at his feet with the zeal of a five year old hopped up on birthday cake. His eyes go huge and everyone can see the dampness welling in them. Jared looks at Jensen, then back inside the box. He pulls out the chess board they played on during the trip to St. Barth’s. There are also two soft brown velvet bags each holding the hand carved players, their names are etched into the bottom of each piece. When he looks back up to Jensen again, his eyes are welling too.

They all drink Hot Toddies outside around the fire pit, wrapped in blankets. Sharing embarrassing childhood stories, mostly about Jared. 

Everyone is in tears laughing about Jared, except for Jared.

“What the hell did I know? I was seven. I thought it was Kool Aid.” He pouts.

“Jared, they don’t have special rooms on planes for punch, son.” Gerry is laughing through tears.

“His momma was mortified. Not only was his mouth blue for days but so was his right hand.” Loretta is dabbing tears from the corners of her eyes and shaking her head. “Poor Sherry, they were in Durham visiting some of her old Kappa sorority sisters.”

They all start screaming laughing again and Jared glares and gives them all the finger. They just laugh harder.

Later that night Jensen is pretty buzzed. Jared cut himself off after two drinks since he has to play the next two days. They’re in the bathroom brushing their teeth and Jensen is sitting on the counter, still laughing to himself about all the Baby Jared anecdotes from Gerry and Loretta. He rinses the toothpaste out of his mouth and watches Jared floss.

“You are so sexy, baby,” he drawls, leaning over into Jared’s space.

“And you are pretty drunk, baby,” Jared admonishes. They don’t really have pet names but when they’re hammered one or two may slip out. Jared pulls Jensen by the arms and drags him into the bedroom.

“Can I tell you how much I appreciate you not following that stupid “No Sex before the Game” superstition?” Jensen purrs.

“Is this your attempt at flirting right now?” Jared asks, pushing Jensen onto the bed.

“Yep.” Jensen nods, reaching for the waistband of Jared’s boxers.

“Even though, I drank toilet water?” His hand skims up Jensen’s jawline and twines into his hair.

“I’ve eaten your ass, numerous times. I think that makes us just about even.” Jensen sucks in the head of Jared’s cock and strokes the rest of his length until he’s fully hard. 

On Christmas Day, they have breakfast early then head to San Antonio for the Spurs game against the Rockets. Later they fly to Dallas so they can play the Mavericks the next night. Jensen is at both games cheering Jared on. They stay at Jensen’s parents after the game and when they leave a day later Donna makes Jared promise to have Loretta call her with her recipe for Apricot chicken. 

It’s the night before New Year’s, the Spurs won the Christmas games and Jensen has officially completed his degree so they celebrate with dinner at Bohanans. They share the Chateaubriand and apple tart, capping the meal off with two glasses of Rémy Martin Louis XIII and a lazy fuck later

On New Year’s Eve the Spurs play the Nets at home and lose. Peter Holt throws a huge party for the team and they ring in the New Year together with a deep kiss. It’s really hard to believe how far they’ve come. Jensen’s life has been turned upside down. It’s all been pretty wonderful. Until the phone call comes.

~~ 

It’s the second week into the New Year and Jared is in Memphis playing the Grizzlies. Jensen is walking in the door from a long day. His phone is ringing and he pulls it from his hip without looking at the caller ID, figuring it’s probably Jared.

“Hello, I’m calling for Jensen Ackles.” The voice on the line is pitched and quick.

He drops his stuff in the hallway, puzzled. “This is he.”

“This is Roger Greesen with SportsNet.com. I wanted to talk to you about the rumors that you and Spurs Forward Jared Padalecki are in a sexual relationship together.” He delivers the words in a single breath.

Jensen is stunned, nothing had ever come up since the discussion with the PR team and that was months ago.

“Well Mr. Greesen, we are in a relationship but I don’t see how it’s any business of yours.” He tries not to sound clipped, but it’s not easy. It’s no one fucking business. Period.

“Surely you would agree that Mr. Padalecki’s status as a sports star makes it relevant to Spurs fans.” He’s not only trying to get information but he’s clearly trying to push Jensen’s buttons to get a bigger reaction.

“So am I to assume you also ask this question to every significant other of all professional athletes?”

Jensen is going to give him the answer he’s looking for but he’s not going to wrap it in a bow.

“Come on Jensen, there aren’t many openly gay NBA players in the league. It’s big news.” His voice drops into a fake soothing tone. 

“It’s news; like the war in Afghanistan or the progress of stem cell research?” Jensen is getting annoyed.

“Jensen, look.” Here it comes. “You guys knew it was going to get out eventually, talk to me and tell me your side and I’ll make sure it doesn’t get blown out of proportion. It’ll be a small little blurb; chances are most people won’t even notice it.”

“Sure, because you’re my friend. Right, Mr. Greesen?” He rubs the heel of his hand between his eyes.

“I’m trying to help you two out. Is Padalecki trying to hide his sexuality?” He asks. “I can be sympathetic.”

Jensen squares his shoulders, knowing it isn’t going to blow over. If it’s not this guy there will be another. And there is no way in hell this guy is going to keep things under the radar. In fact, Jensen is pretty certain that he is going to get a bonus or a promotion for being the reporter that broke the story of the year. He can do it, they prepared for this.

“Here is your quote. Yes, Jared Padalecki and I are in a relationship. No, neither one of us is trying to hide it. If you have any other questions you can address Mr. Padalecki or the Spurs directly. Have a nice day Mr. Greesen.” Jensen hangs up, face flushed.

Loretta is in the kitchen, having heard Jensen’s side of the phone call, she says nothing, just hands him a glass of bourbon. He thanks her, takes a deep breath and long sip. He dials Jared.

“I’m sorry Jen.” Jared’s voice immediately calms Jensen.

They talk for a while before Jensen and Loretta eat dinner. She reminds him that they have support and that what they have together is much stronger than idle gossip. They’ll only be stronger for it after it’s all said and done. Jensen cleans up the kitchen and empties the garbage; he still has too much nervous energy thrumming through him so he takes the dogs for a run, leaving his phone on the kitchen island.

Jared calls not even an hour later; the same reporter called him. Jared gave him a similar response and tried to reiterate before hanging up that his sexuality and his relationship is his business and not open for discussion.

~~

When the weekend comes, Jared gets home to find Jensen is still a little shaken up. 

“I feel like we're at the top of the roller coaster ticking closer to the drop,” Jensen says, faced pressed into Jared’s neck. Jared hugs him tight and kisses his forehead.

“Just think of it this way: it’s done, it’s out there. It’ll be news for a week then it’ll be back to business as usual.”

Jensen tries to believe it’ll be that easy. He changes his phone number that weekend.

Sure enough it’s all over the news by Monday morning. They have the usual pregame press conference Wednesday, and the majority of the questions are about Jared and his gay lover. Jared tries to make light of it, going so far as to ask Greg Anthony during a call in interview for Sports Night if he’s jealous that Jared is spoken for.

Popovich tries to wind it down during a brief press conference and get back to the business at hand. “As far as Mr. Holt and I are concerned, as long it doesn’t affect Jared’s game we don’t care who he dates. He’s part of the family and that’s that. Same thing goes for any other player or employee in the Spurs organization.” 

It takes about a month for things to quiet down completely. During a few games, Jared notices he gets checked a little harder by some of the opposing team’s players. There are a few small scuffles, but Jared doesn’t back down. Jensen notices a few more eyes on him, but no one has approached him. There were about a dozen articles in major publications, paparazzi photos and several discussions on ESPN and Larry King. It even made the late night rounds.

Conan O’Brien probably had the best line. “So NBA Spurs Jared Padalecki came out last week and all I can think of is my wife.” He deadpans, “Honey, I want a divorce.”

“Sorry Conan, red heads aren’t my type.” Jared’s on the sofa laying sideways between Jensen’s thighs in their living room.

“You have a type?” Jensen runs his hand down the back of Jared’s head, gripping and tugging the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Yup.” He tilts his head back presses his lips to Jensen’s.

“Tell me about your type,” he purrs, squeezing his legs around Jared.

Jared huffs a laugh and turns to lay flat on Jensen’s chest.

“I like gorgeous eyes.” He plants a soft kiss on Jensen’s right eyelid, then his left. “An inviting mouth.” He licks Jensen’s lips. “Freckles, I love freckles.” He leaves butterfly kisses along Jensen’s shoulders. “Smooth firm skin, that begs to be marked.” He bites at Jensen’s belly and tugs his sweatpants down biting and licking at the lines of his hips. “Strong legs that can wrap me up and make me feel safe.” He pulls on the fabric and Jensen lifts his hips just enough to let Jared sit back and pull them off completely. He runs his hands back up Jensen’s legs. “And a rock hard cock that makes me ache to taste.” He licks up the length of Jensen’s dick and sucks in the leaking tip, swirling his tongue around the head. “My type is everything I wished for and more than I could have imagined. He’s perfect.” Jared frames Jensen’s head with his forearms and kisses him deep, lingering and dirty.

“I really like football types.” Jensen laughs, trying to catch his breath.

“I dunno man; I hear I’ve gotta pretty nice tight end,” Jared murmurs; sucking on Jensen’s ear lobe.

Jensen cups Jared’s ass and pulls him in. “Let’s test that theory.”

They get upstairs but can’t even make it the thirty feet to the bedroom before Jensen pins Jared against the wall. He drags Jared’s sweats down, uses his mouth and thumbs to work Jared open. Jared has his hands flat on the wall trying to brace himself for the onslaught of Jensen’s tongue and keep from shaking apart. He is diamond hard, cock trapped against the wall, getting much needed friction.

“Jensen, fuck me,” he whimpers, trying to grind back into Jensen’s face.

“I’m planning on it,” Jensen says biting the tight flesh if Jared’s ass. Jensen stands and tries to move them to their room but Jared won’t budge.

“Right here, now!” He pants.

“I need a rubber,” Jensen tries.

“No, I wanna feel you, all of you,” Jared begs; he can feel Jensen’s dick dripping precome into the crack of his ass.

“Are you sure?” Jensen asks, gliding his dick up and down.

“Yeah, yeah do it. Now!” Jared cants his ass up in invitation.

Jensen wraps one hand around Jared’s hip and tugs him back a bit, just enough to reach around and take whatever liquid he can get from the tip of Jared’s dick. It’s not enough so he spits onto his hand and adds to the slick on his cock. Jared tries to watch over his shoulder as he keeps rocking his hips back. 

Jensen lines up and palms Jared’s hips, spreading him with his thumbs. He whispers ‘I love you’, leaving kisses between Jared’s shoulder blades and pushes in. He’s slow at first, but Jared just wants. He can feel Jensen’s hesitation, probably not wanting to hurt him, so Jared sits back on Jensen’s dick, forcing him in all the way to the hilt.

“Jesus, Jared, fuck.” Jensen’s breath catches. 

Jared continues to roll his hips against Jensen, giving him all the encouragement he needs. Jensen takes it and fucks in hard and deep. Jared relishes the feel of rough gliding skin on skin. He spreads his legs a little wider and takes it, opening up even more for Jensen. He keens and bucks back in a rhythm with Jensen. When Jensen’s dick rubs over that bundle of nerves deep inside him, Jared’s skin heats up; tingling like it’s on fire.

“So good, Jen, fuck so good.” His teeth are practically chattering, the sensation building higher and faster.

Jensen doesn’t even speak full words; Jared can tell he’s focused on the feeling of being inside him with no barrier between them. He knows he’s not going to last much longer, sparks flying up his spine. By the sounds Jensen is making, he’s just as close. Without warning Jensen pulls out almost all the way; leaving the tip of his cock just inside Jared’s rim and reaching around to grab Jared’s leaking cock. Just as Jensen wraps his hand around the head of Jared’s dick and grips it, he slams back into Jared’s ass, fucking and squeezing in tandem.

Jared is drenched in sweat, he’s keening in short bursts and he can feel Jensen’s orgasm hit as he clenches his ass down tight on Jensen’s dick. They come at the same time, Jared shoots into Jensen’s hand and against the wall, Jensen pumps hot and sticky into Jared’s ass. Jensen keeps stroking Jared through it, wringing out every bit of orgasm he possibly can with his dick still seated deep inside Jared. He finally slows to a stop but doesn’t pull his hand away. Jared hisses when Jensen flexes his fingers before pulling away, his dick spent. 

They stand there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Jared drops his forehead to the wall and reaches his hands back; pulling Jensen in closer by the hips. He rolls his hips a little more, just to feel the heavy weight of Jensen still inside him. He loves it, loves Jensen. He can’t imagine ever finding something or someone better than Jen. Come is starting to slide out of his ass as Jensen starts to pull out. Jared moans his dissent. Before he can say anything though, Jensen drops to his knees and licks at Jared’s worked hole. He clenches and shakes around the wet heat breaching him. The shuddering barely subsides when Jensen turns him around and slams his back up against the wall, pinning Jared’s arms over his head and feeds the come in his mouth to Jared. They kiss hard, all teeth and tongue, tasting every bit of them together. Jared’s dick twitches in vain.

When Jared tries for air, Jensen bites down hard on his neck, then the skin right under his clavicle. 

“You’re mine,” he breathes, hot and heavy against the bruising flesh. “No one else gets this, gets you, but me.”

“I’m sure Conan will be disappointed,” Jared breathes.

~~

It’s getting down to the end of the regular season. Jensen, Gerry and Chad are on the sidelines watching Jared and the Spurs play Portland when he goes down hard.  
Jared is helped off the floor, surrounded by Jeff and two of the team trainers. The fans send him off with a roar of shouts and clapping. He raises his hand slightly in thanks, but Jensen can tell by his face that the pain is excruciating.

Bill Land and Sean Elliott are just feet from Jensen and he can hear everything they’re saying. They report on the hit and how it mirrors the hit he took from Bryant in the final game last season.

“The Spurs have a good position in the rankings but a blow like that could be damaging to their shot at the post season,” Land proffers.

“To say the least, a big injury could also hurt Padalecki’s career,” Sean continues. “He’s already had controversy earlier this season when it was revealed that he is in a relationship with a male trainer on the Longhorns Athletics roster.”

Jensen cringes, running his hands down his face, but he’s more worried about Jared at the moment. 

Chad leans into him. “Fuck ‘em, nobody pays attention to those dumb shits anyway.” He takes a gulp of his beer and swallows hard. Jensen can tell Chad is worried too.

The game continues, they stay in their seats, not wanting to be in the way. Someone will notify them.

It’s about thirty minutes later and Jensen’s cell phone vibrates with a text from Jeff.

J.Morgan: X-Rays clean, no major damage. You all can come on back.

They make it to the locker rooms and Jeff says it’s a pretty big sprain; Jared needs to rest it for at least four weeks. He’s lying back on an exam table, leg elevated and iced, his arm covering his face, it doesn’t hide the fact that he’s pissed.

“Jay?” Jensen moves toward him and lays a palm in the middle of Jared’s chest.

He drops his arm to his side and looks up at Jensen, his face a flurry of emotion. “I’m gonna miss the fucking playoffs.”

Jensen has been around enough athletes now to know better than to patronize or promise things he can’t give. He shakes his head and rubs his hand between Jared’s pecs. “Let’s just get you home and work on getting you back on the court.”

By week two that Jared has been on the injury list:

Padalecki: Doubtful for first round of postseason. 

Jeff and the team trainers have worked with him every day. Jensen works with him too, when he can come up to San Antonio during the week and when a driver brings Jared home on the weekends. Mostly it’s just water exercises and massage, Jensen knows the trainers are doing everything they can and he doesn’t want to interfere. More than anything it just helps to ease Jared’s mental game.

Despite the disappointment, Jared is in a pretty good mood overall, especially when they’re together. “So does this mean I get more blowjobs? Because all the medical books say the body heals better when extra endorphins are introduced into the bloodstream.”

“That’s Oxytocin smart guy, and that’s not how it works.” Jensen just rolls his eyes.

“But baby, it’ll make me feeeeel better,” he whines.

Jared gets his blowjob.


	6. Field Below

 

Jensen is the new sports medicine wunderkind at UTA. All the teams love him and the higher ups are really impressed. Jeff and Cal tell him at this rate he could probably write his own ticket anywhere with any team real soon. 

He looks over at Jared while they’re floating in the pool, warm breeze ghosting over the infinity edge.  
It’s been a quiet day for the most part, until Jared speaks. 

“I can’t believe I’m nailing my pool boy,” Jared gloats, flicking water in Jensen’s face.

“That better be past tense, asshole.” Jensen stands and returns with a whoosh of his hand through the water, little wave splashing over Jared’s face.

Jared drops his legs and splutters, then turns and wraps his arms around Jensen’s neck, kissing his temple. “I dunno? Carver is kind of cute.”

“Besides, I wasn’t a pool boy, I was a pool man!” Jensen clarifies, puffing up his chest.

“My man!” Jared returns, kissing him softly.

Jensen knows he won’t leave Austin, this is home, Jared is home.

~~ 

It’s game five of the playoffs when Jared comes back in. They’re playing the Miami Heat at home. He does great the first half but in the second they can all tell he’s hurting. Jeff and Gregg think he needs to sit out the rest of the game. Jared refuses; it’s the playoffs.

“We’re this close, I can do it.” Jared wipes his face on a towel.

Gregg and Jeff look at each other questioningly. They don’t like it but they know Jared won’t stop. It’s a tight game and despite his struggling, the Spurs win. They just need one more to make it to the finals.

Jared practically hobbles off the court. “Just give me a shot and let me take care of the rest. I’ll be fine, I swear.”

Two days later, Jeff wraps up his knee and they don’t put him in till the second half. 

“And they’ve done it,” the commentator hollers. “The Spurs are going to the NBA Finals!”

Jensen is worried, he can see Jared is still favoring his right leg and won’t say anything. This is their first NBA season together and he’s learning just how competitive and stubborn Jared can get. Athletes are like this, he knows the drill. When it comes to injuries they keep it tight lipped within the team and the trainers. This isn’t the first time in professional sports a player and the team have pushed an injury beyond what is healthy for a big win. But Jared is his and for some reason he won’t talk to Jensen about it, so Jensen talks to Jeff. 

“I just don’t want him to hurt himself,” Jensen pleads. 

“I hear ya and neither do we, but, this is the NBA, Jensen,” Jeff tries to reason; he knows where Jensen is coming from. “He’s a tough kid and he knows what he needs to do.” 

“He doesn’t need to cripple himself for a win,” Jensen snaps. 

Jeff takes a deep breath. “Jared is doing his job and I’m doing mine. I’ve been through this before and I will watch out for him, just like I do all my other players. I don’t wanna see any of these guys get really hurt, Jensen. But this is still a business and the Spurs, and Jared, need to do everything they can to get the next win.”

“I’m sorry, I know. I just…he won’t talk to me about it and I can help.” Jensen rubs his face and sighs. 

~~ 

The next day Jensen is standing in the kitchen making them grilled cheese sandwiches when Jared storms in. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, you talked to Jeff?” Jared is beyond pissed. 

Jensen keeps his voice even. “I was worried. I know you’re hurting and you won’t talk about it.” 

“So what, you’re my mother now too?” Jared throws his hands up and slaps them down on the island.

They have had a few arguments. It’s been almost a year since they met, it would be a lie to say that every minute of it has been a fairy tale. It’s more bickering than anything. Jared angers faster when he’s really frustrated and Jensen can cut with a few choice words. Usually Jared will cool down and realize that he’s being a shit and Jensen will let him talk his way back down. They’ve never stayed mad at each other longer than the fight itself. The next day, when calmer heads prevail, they’ll apologize and agree to be better about communication in the future. 

This isn’t going to be one of those times.

Jensen exhales, turns off the stove and moves the pan off the burner. “I didn’t ask him to tell me anything that was talked about in private. I just asked him what I could be doing and to see what they were doing.” 

“If it was anything you needed to know about Jensen, don’t you think I would have told you?” His mouth is tight, clearly trying not to raise his voice. 

The Championships start in three days and if the playoffs proved anything, it proved Jared would do anything to stay on the court, playing to win, despite his injury.

“I thought so Jay, but you haven’t said anything and I know something is seriously wrong.” He slowly makes his way around the island so he can stand in front of Jared. 

“I’m a basketball player Jensen, I didn’t get a concussion and I don’t have a broken bone. It was a sprain. You know what that is right?” He practically spits. 

“Yeah Jared, I know what a fucking sprain is and I also know it’s not your first this season.” Jensen’s neck is starting heat up. 

“So what? Just because you know something about knee injuries doesn’t mean you know what it’s like to play in the NBA.” Jared’s face is reddening and he’s pointing his finger into Jensen’s chest.

Now Jensen is yelling. “You’re right, but I do know that athletes who ignore their injuries and push too hard often fuck themselves up for good. And for what? Some money? A fucking gold cup?” Jensen leans into the finger and drops his voice. “You know Jared, one of the biggest problems trainers face with athletes is ego.”

“Go fuck yourself Jensen. You know damn well I’m not like that.” Jared’s hand starts to clench into a fist.

The dogs are in the corner making low mewling noises and Jared is right up in his face now. 

“So then why won’t you tell me what’s wrong, champ?” Jensen challenges. 

“Because I’ve already got a team of doctors and people telling me what I can and can’t do and I don’t need to add you to the list.” His hand is still in a fist but it’s dropped to his side. “You’re supposed to be here for me Jensen, me. I don’t need a nurse. I just need my fucking boyfriend to be my boyfriend.” 

Jensen drops his head to his chest and nods, the fight suddenly going out of him. “I thought I was.” Jared’s body is still tense when he looks back up at him. “I know the game is important Jay, I do. But I don’t want to see you do something that’s going to damage you for life.” His voice softens. 

Jared takes several deep breathes and his hands start to unclench. His voice is still pitched but the anger is dissipating. “It’s my job, my team, it’s what I do, and it’s what they pay me for.”

“If you don’t want my help Jay, that’s fine. But please, don’t hide what’s going on because you’re afraid I’ll treat you the same as I would any other injured athlete, I love you.” He places his hand over Jared’s heart. “You!”

Jared covers his hand but he won’t look Jensen in the face. After a minute, Jensen pulls away and goes back to the stove; He reheats the sandwiches and plates their dinner. They don’t say anything while they eat, watching something random on the TV. Jared falls asleep on the sofa. Jensen covers him up with a blanket and kisses his forehead. He sleeps in the guest room.

~~

A week later, the second game into the finals and tension is high. Jared is still playing, riding on lots of cortisone and wrapping. In the third quarter, he goes down. It’s a torn ACL; he’s out for the rest of the series. This time the Spurs lose the Championships to the Lakers.

The day after the loss, Jared has surgery. They don’t argue about it, they don’t talk about the game. What happened happened and they just have to move forward. Since the season is over, Jeff Morgan comes and sits with Jensen and Gerry during the surgery. The Orthopedic surgeon comes out after a few hours and tells them the surgery was perfect, Jared’s knee is pristine. He talks about physical rehabilitation with Jeff, Jensen choosing to just listen. Then the doctor tells them they’ll be able to see Jared as soon as he’s out of recovery in a few hours. They go to the cafeteria for coffee and something to eat while they wait. Jeff talks to Jensen and Gerry about the team’s game plan to get Jared back on the court. He doesn’t say it to Jensen directly, but he does say how they can help. Jensen knows the therapy and training series they’ve chosen and agrees, it’s the best course of action. 

Three hours later, Jared wakes up in a hospital room and Jensen is by his side. He tries to clear his throat and smacks his lips, mouth full of cotton. “Bad breath…need a kiss.” He’s groggy and sore but he reaches for Jensen on instinct.

Jensen gets up and does as he’s told. “Hey…how do you feel?” He smooth’s Jared’s hair off his forehead. “You did great; doctor said your knee will be as good as new.” 

Jared nods slightly; he twines his fingers with Jensen’s. Jensen strokes his arm with his other hand. He doesn’t talk to him about rehab. Jeff can talk to him about that. 

“The nurse said we could take you home in a few hours. Loretta was cooking up a storm when I called her after you got out of surgery,” Jensen continues. “Chad is going to pick up your sister and come by tomorrow. Your brother and Lisa are going to come up this weekend. Don’t worry, they’re going to leave the twins with her mom. Morgan said he’ll come talk to you on Monday, let you rest up,” he keeps talking voice barely above a whisper. 

“Jensen?” Jared squeezes his hand to get his attention. 

“Yeah?” Jensen leans in. 

“Shut up.” Jared smiles. 

“Sorry, sorry. I just…” Jensen exhales and looks into Jared’s eyes, they’re soft. 

“I love you.” Jared tries to sit up. 

Jensen holds him still and presses his forehead to Jared’s. “I love you too.” 

They get home a little before seven o’clock. Loretta looks him up and down and gives him a withering look but then a small smile breaks across her face. “Let’s get you upstairs and I’ll bring you some mac and cheese, honey.” 

“Thanks mom.” Jared nods. He’s sleepy but he knows what he said. 

Gerry and Jensen get him settled in their room and Loretta brings up supper for all of them. It’s not long after that Jared falls asleep. Gerry and Jensen clean the dishes and Loretta makes a pot of tea. They sit at the banquette and talk about their game plan for the next few days, weeks. 

Jensen is up early the next morning wanting to be ready as soon as Jared needs him. 

As is expected it’s slow going the first few weeks, a lot of rest, ice, a compression device for circulation and lots of TV. One of the team’s trainers comes by daily after the first week and they start on small movements and flexing. Range of motion is key, at this point. 

“I’ve got to say, I’m really impressed Jared.” Morgan is amazed at his progress only three weeks in. 

Jared can walk without a limp and his gait is improving. He was always a quick healer, and his age and physical health have helped a lot.

“What can I say; I’ve got a lot of support and a great team.” He smiles at Jensen. 

By week six, Jared is on the elliptical machine. Jensen is doing everything he can to be supportive; he just doesn’t want Jared to push himself too hard. 

July is an off month for the Longhorns so Jared and Jensen decide to take a much needed vacation to Cancun and to celebrate their one year anniversary. They stay at the Nizuc resort, taking it much easier than they did last summer. Mostly it’s a lot of swimming and lying on the beach. They go for long walks on the sand, try Pilates and learn to paddle board. Jared thoroughly enjoys the hot stone massages so they get a few of those. What Jensen doesn’t mention is that all they’re really doing is rehab exercises disguised as lazy vacation activities.

“You got a few new freckles Ackles,” Jared says, tracing his finger across Jensen’s nose and the slopes of his cheeks. They’re drunk on champagne and lying in bed, the warm ocean air breezing through the open patio doors. 

“Are you going to name them too?” Jensen bites at Jared’s finger and rolls them over so he is straddling Jared. “Don’t think I haven’t figured out that’s why you like kissing my nose. Weirdo.”

“But they are so cute Jen. I can’t help it.” Jared runs his hand across the soft three day beard on Jensen’s face, cupping his jaw and pulling him down for a lingering kiss. “It’s just another thing to love about you.” 

For the most part, things are back to normal for them. Jared is the same old goofy, caring Jared that he fell in love with and Jensen couldn’t be happier. The only time Jensen hesitates is when they talk about Jared’s rehabilitation. Jared notices and promises to be honest with Jensen about everything and assures Jensen he won’t do anything to risk himself or them. 

~~

In August, Jensen gets the second assistant position on the Longhorns Football team. To celebrate, Jared flies them to Montana for the weekend to see Pearl Jam in a benefit concert.

Two weeks later, they throw Loretta a surprise birthday party in one of the private dining rooms at Congress. When the staff rolls out a custom cake for her, there is a key to a new Mercedes SUV as decoration. 

“Oh my lord, Jared!” She is stunned. 

“It’s nothing compared to all the things you’ve done for me, for us,” he says, squeezing Jensen’s hand. “I don’t know what any of us would do without you.” He looks around at all the people in the room.

Angela, her sister, pipes up from the other end of the table. “Maybe lose those last five pounds.” 

The whole table laughs and cheers. Loretta’s eyes shine with tears and love.

~~ 

Since it’s going to be another busy year, they have a blowout Labor Day weekend get together with both their families to celebrate. They play a round of golf with Gerry and Jensen’s dad, Alan, early Saturday morning. Donna Ackles and Loretta swap recipes and cook obscene amounts of food. Megan and Mackenzie are practically best friends now. Chad, having lost a bet with Jeff Padalecki the first night there, has to play to waitress all weekend. By Monday, they let him off the hook and everyone takes turns taking care of him. 

Chad’s lying on one of the loungers with a margarita in his hand and asks. “Who wants to give me a foot rub?” No one responds, instead they just keep talking around him. “Was worth a shot.” He shrugs and sips his drink.

In the evening, after the sun has set, they all sit on the patio and watch the fireworks display going on down at the stadium. Despite a few bumps in the road, it’s been a great year for Jared and Jensen. 

~~

Jensen is back to work full time again and Jared still has a few weeks off before the start of preseason. He’s worked his ass off all summer trying to regain his strength and mobility but he hasn’t been cleared to play yet. They swim in the pool most evenings when Jensen gets home. He and Loretta take turns cooking and Jared helps clean the dishes. 

Jared goes into San Antonio to meet with his coach, Morgan, and some of the other coaching staff for a physical. He’s technically still in the rehabilitation window and only just started jogging. They do a few drills, test his resistance and check his timing. Even though his leg is strong again, he’s not one hundred percent ready to play. 

“I’ll be ready, I know it,” Jared is emphatic. 

“I know you’ve been working hard son and the effort is noted and appreciated. But it’s only the beginning of the season Jared. I think we can afford to keep you on the bench a little while longer, make sure you’re really ready,” Greg says, voice stern, ending the discussion.

The coaches all agree and they decide to leave him on the Injured List and monitor him closely. 

He’s not happy about it but he follows their decision, he’ll just have to work that much harder. 

He keeps working with the teams’ trainers and decides to hire a private trainer in San Antonio to work with him as well. Jared doesn’t tell Jensen about the last part. 

~~ 

It’s October, three weeks into the season, Jared goes to every game, but he’s on the sideline. He can’t even suit up. He cheers on Parker, Ginobli and the rest of the team, but he’s itching to play. Chad goes with him a few times and reassures him he’ll be back on the court soon, better than ever. 

Jared just wants an actual date for when ‘soon’ is.

He drives home to Austin the next afternoon. 

When Jensen gets home he notices Jared limping a little. 

“Jay, are you ok?” He crouches down and gently touches Jared’s leg, smoothing his hand over Jared’s knee. 

“I’m fine, I just think I was a little overly ambitious in my workout with Jeff this morning.” His mouth quirks a bit but he shrugs his shoulders and acts like it’s not a big deal. “Where’s my kiss?”

Jensen’s forehead looks pinched. He stands back up and wraps his arms around Jared’s waist and kisses him. “We’ll why don’t we get you into the Jacuzzi, loosen you right up?”

”Sounds good to me.” He rubs Jensen’s butt and slaps it lightly. “I’ve gotta pee first.” He kisses Jensen again and they head to their bedroom. He swallows a few pain killers and changes into his trunks. 

Jensen is changing out of his work clothes, talking about his week and what he wants to do for the weekend since he has it off. “I was hoping we could go to Top Golf and hit a few buckets, but if you’re knee is bothering you I don’t want to make it worse.” 

“It’s not that bad really, it’ll be fine by morning. Besides I think I’m just babying it.” He snaps a towel at Jensen’s legs and heads out the door. “Last one in is a rotten egg.” 

Jensen smiles. “Such a child.”

Loretta had gone to a movie and dinner with a girlfriend so they make use of the empty house. 

They drink beers in the Jacuzzi and Jensen lightly rubs Jared’s knee under the water. Jared pulls off Jensen’s trunks and seats him on his lap. He strokes Jensen to hardness, then has him sit up on the edge, legs dangling the water. He licks eagerly at the head, then swallows Jensen down to the base. He bobs up and down, swirling his tongue all around and holds Jensen still with a hand low on his flat belly. 

“Fuck, I missed you so much.” Jensen hisses and tries to buck, but can’t. He runs his fingers through Jared’s hair and watches Jared’s mouth stretched wide and working over him. 

Jared hums around his cock and the vibrations send a chill up Jensen’s spine, he’s too close to coming. “Come on Jay, I need to fuck you.” He tries to push Jared off but Jared is on a mission. 

Jared takes his other hand, hot from the Jacuzzi, and kneads Jensen’s taught balls. Jensen comes hard, gasping and pulsing down Jared’s throat. Jared pulls off finally, licks Jensen clean and slides him back in to the warm water. Jensen wraps his legs around Jared’s waist and they kiss away the taste of Jensen from their mouths. 

Jared pants, “Phone sex just doesn’t cut it does it?” 

“Not even close,” Jensen responds, gliding his hand down Jared’s crack. “I still want to fuck you.”

“You will,” Jared assures him. 

They go to the driving range the next morning. Jared’s leg is better, but his follow through wears on his knee towards the end of the first bucket, so he sits on the bench and watches Jensen hit another round.

They have lunch in the bar and watch the Cowboys play the Seahawks on a TV in one of the game rooms. A few guys chat up Jared, ask him about his leg and when he’ll get to play again. None of them act weird or say anything, even though Jensen is sitting next to him on the sofa and they’re holding hands. 

They fuck twice that night. Sunday morning they go out to a brunch with Jeff and Hilarie. In the afternoon they, swim, play chess and read a Tom Clancy novel together on the sofa. Jensen falls asleep between Jared’s legs, lying back to chest. It’s a perfect weekend. 

~~ 

It’s a Tuesday and Jared calls Jensen right after Sports Center. It’s late and Jared is annoyed but he knows that just hearing Jensen’s voice can calm Jared down. He complains about Chris Broussard and that other asshole talking about who was looking good coming into the season and which players may be on their way out. They talked about Jared and questioned if he’s going to be playing at all this season or if the Spurs should just cut him loose since he’s bringing the wrong kind of attention to the team anyway. Jensen assures him they’re idiots and he should just ignore it. He doesn’t want to let on how angry he is, too. 

“So what do you have planned tomorrow?” Jensen asks, trying to change the subject. 

“Nothing really, we…the team doesn’t play again until Thursday,” Jared says. 

“I have to be up early for practice in the morning so I better get some sleep.” Jensen yawns. “But how about Friday we go fishing at the river?” 

“Sure, that sounds good,” Jared agrees. His voice perking up a bit, but Jensen can still hear a little of the frustration in his voice.

“It’s going to be fine Jay, I promise. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Jared says good night and hangs up. 

Jensen has a hard time falling asleep. 

He finishes up work around noon, since he’s got a late start the next day he decides to drive up to San Antonio and surprise Jared. When he gets to the apartment Jared isn’t there, so he goes to take a shower and notices a bottle of Percocet on the counter. It’s not from Jared’s regular physician or Jeff. He doesn’t want to get upset but he looks around the apartment anyway. He finds a knapsack by the sofa. There is a set of keys, two cell phones, and a change of clothes, not Jared’s. Underneath the clothes are several bottles of high dose pain killers, injectable steroids and a bag of needles. His chest tightens and now he’s ready to panic.

He’s sitting on the sofa with the bag perched on the coffee table when Jared comes in about thirty minutes later with a guy Jensen does not know. They are red faced and sweaty, looking like they’ve just finished running. But the color in Jared’s face drains the second he sees Jensen sitting there. He flushes when he sees the bag on the on table. The guy isn’t sure what’s going on but he knows it’s not good. He apologizes, tells Jared to call him, rushes forward to grab the bag, Jensen’s angry eyes tracking him, and leaves as fast as he can. 

“Who was that?” Jensen asks, his tone already skeptical. He’s not stupid, he may not know the guy’s name but he knows what he is. He just wants to hear Jared say it.

Jared doesn’t move or say anything, just stares at Jensen for a minute. “That’s Tom.” He finally says, breaking the silence.

“You going to tell me he’s not your trainer slash steroid dealer?” Jensen stares right back at him, unblinking. 

“I’m not taking steroids. I swear.” Jared puts his hands up and moves closer.

Jensen’s face is getting redder by the minute. “I’m going to take a guess and assume he isn’t on the Spurs payroll either.” 

Jared sits on the chair next to the sofa and takes a deep breath. He exhales. “Look Jensen.”

Jensen is on his feet in a second. “I know what I’m looking at Jared. You are paying someone to get you drugs and who knows what else, so the team doesn’t see it. I’m sure he knows you’re still in pain. The fact that you came in red faced from running tells me you’re probably pushing yourself to get back on the court.” Jensen wipes his face with both hands. “How bad is it? What else is he giving you?” 

Jared stands, looking for a fight now. “I am this close to getting back in the game Jensen. I only needed some extra help and Tom…” 

Jensen cuts him off yelling now. “And Tom got you Percocet and whatever else so you wouldn’t have to ask Jeff, right?” 

“Fuck Jensen, calm down.” 

“Calm down, calm down? You’ve been lying to me for how long now and you want me to calm down.” Jensen is shaking. “Jeff, the trainers, me, we know what we’re doing Jared, and when you don’t let us do our jobs, you get hurt.” 

“So you’re the expert now, huh Jen?” Jared spits. “You may have the degree but you don’t know what it’s like to play the game. To be where I am and see it slip away because of a sprain or because a couple of homophobic pricks on ESPN want to shoot their mouths off about who I fuck.” 

Jensen doesn’t care about the last part. 

“Surgery Jared, you fucking had surgery. I was there!” Jensen screams. “It was a torn ACL, not a sprain, or did you forget that?

“I’m twenty four years old Jensen, not a child. I know what my body can and cannot take, ok. I’ve won two NBA Championships and I’m not done yet. So stop treating me like I’m a fragile egg.” 

“Is that what you think? I’m coddling you? That the team is coddling you? Grow up Jared, we’re trying to protect you and keep you from fucking up your life,” Jensen hisses, they are so close now he has to look up at Jared face. 

“Basketball is my life.” Jared pushes him back by the shoulders. 

Jensen catches himself, stunned. “No, Jared it’s not, it’s just a game.” 

“It’s not just a game Jensen, you of all people should know that. To be where I am and do what I do, not everyone can do that. Fuck. I’m the best of the best, I made it to the NBA when thousands of other guys failed and I’m sure as hell not giving that up. Not now and not for you.” His fists are clenching at his sides. 

“No one is asking you to give up anything. No one thinks your career is over, least of all me. But don’t you get it Jared? If you don’t let your body heal properly you can cause irreparable damage. For life. No more career, no more basketball, just a lifetime of pain and struggle. I can’t let you do that to yourself,” Jensen begs.

“If I don’t get stronger now and prove to everyone that I’m better, how long do you think they’ll keep me around riding the bench, huh?” Jared throws his hand in the air. “How much money do you think any team is going to want to pay for some gay guy to ride the pine when there are newer, stronger, straighter players coming up all the time?”

Jensen’s jaw drops. “What the hell does that have to do with anything? You are an amazing athlete Jared and everyone knows it. Who you do or don’t fuck doesn’t change that.” He can feel the sweat running down his back. 

“It just means I have to work that much harder. People are going to be looking for any excuse to judge me. To cut me,” Jared pleads. 

“Who’s gonna cut you, those assholes on Sports Center? Journalists, fans, hell even other players, they all trash talk, they do that with everyone in sports, you know that.” Jensen tries to reason with him. He gets it, he really does. 

“And that’s why I need to do this. They can’t hurt me if I’m the best out there. If I’m at the top of my game. I can’t show any weakness. The second I do, it’s all over. No career, no money, no fancy house, none of it.” Jared’s face softens and Jensen can see the sweet boy he loves under the anger for the briefest second. But then Jared squares his shoulders, breathes in and hurls the words at Jensen. “So either accept it and shut the hell up or leave.” 

It hits Jensen like a punch to the gut. His eyes well up. They just stand there, staring at each other. 

Hot tears roll down his face and his breath hitches. “I told you before, I don’t care about the money or the game, I care about you and I can’t watch you do this.” He swallows hard and steps toward Jared. He places the palm of his hand over Jared’s heart and whispers. “I love you, more than anything.”

Jensen picks up his keys and walks out the door. 

The snick of the door closing sounds and Jared cries. 

When Jared returns to Austin on Friday most of Jensen’s things are gone.


	7. Just Breathe

 

Two weeks later Jared starts his first game of the season in Florida and Jensen picks up the last of his stuff from the house. 

Loretta helps him pack up and they barely keep their tears in check. “You know that wasn’t him, baby, not really.” She strokes his hand as he fumbles with the tape gun. 

“I know,” Jensen agrees, “but he made his decision.” 

He gives her a kiss after he loads the last of the boxes and promises to call her in a few days. 

On Monday Jensen gets a call from the Seattle Seahawks. They’re interested in him for a training position and want him to come up for an interview. He doesn’t want to go. But Jeff tells him he should. If anything it’s a good opportunity to make some connections. 

“You don’t have to accept the job, Jensen. But you never know who you’re going to meet or where you’re going to end up in this business,” Jeff says. 

Jensen goes to Seattle to meet with the training staff. He gets the tour and an offer. When he gets home he sends an email politely declining and thanking them for considering him. 

A few days later there’s a voicemail from Jared. 

~~ 

They meet for coffee on Saturday, Jared having asked Jensen if they could talk so Jared could explain.

“How have you been?” Jared starts. 

Jensen’s mouth tightens into a grimace. It’s a dumb question and they both know it. 

“Let me try that again.” He places his hand flat on the table near Jensen’s. “I’m sorry.”

“For what part? Lying to me or giving me an ultimatum?” Jensen questions, the hurt just below the surface.

“Jensen, I love you,” Jared pleads. 

He knows, Jensen still loves him too, he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t; but Jensen drops his hands to his lap when Jared moves to touch them. “Why did you do it Jay?” 

And that’s the real question. Jared hasn’t even been able to answer it himself. He hasn’t wanted to. He was hoping that just seeing Jensen, talking to him again, would somehow help him figure it out. 

“The dogs miss you,” Jared tries to retreat. 

“Is this why you wanted to meet, to talk about the dogs?” Jensen isn’t going to give an inch.

“I don’t know. I just wanted to---I don’t know how to explain it.” The words are there but he can’t force them out of his mouth. It’s all too much and not enough.

“You can start from the beginning,” Jensen leads. He leans in closer, his jaw is set, but his eyes are begging for an answer. 

Jared takes a deep breath and exhales hard. “I’m sorry for all of it. The lying, pushing you, saying those things. I didn’t mean any of it.” 

“Do you trust me Jared?” Jensen asks. 

The question catches him off guard. “God, Jensen, of course I trust you. Why would you think I…” 

“Ever since game five you’ve been shutting me out, holding back a part of you. I could have helped.”

Jared just shakes his head, he can’t come up with the words. 

They meet up a few more times to try to talk. But it always ends the same way. Jensen doesn’t want Jared to lie or hide things from him. If they’re going to be a couple, if this is going to work, they need to be able to discuss things and make decisions together. Just because they may disagree or have an argument doesn’t mean Jensen doesn’t have Jared’s best interest at heart. Jared won’t budge. He doesn’t want to hear what Jensen has to say about his leg or his career and he doesn’t know why, he just knows he can do it on his own, he has to. 

~~ 

Christmas is coming up. Jared loves the holidays, a warm home, his family around, and all the food. But this year he wants no part of it. 

A few days earlier he had been looking for something in the nightstand and found a picture of him and Jensen together in St. Bart’s. He cried, angry at himself for everything, and missing Jensen, knowing that Jensen was probably just as miserable as he was. He’d already spent Thanksgiving at his brother’s house in Galveston, covered in nieces and nephews, thinking of Jensen the entire time. Dammit, he wasn’t going to do that again, he thought to himself, crumpling up the picture and throwing it in the waste basket.

He calls Chad. 

“I’m tired of moping, let’s get out of here,” Jared demands, voice still thick with hurt. 

“Yeah man, the holidays fucking suck, anyway,” Chad grumbles. Jared knows he’s lying; Chad loves the holidays as much as Jared does, but he appreciates Chad saying it anyway. 

They go to Chicago since the Spurs are playing the Bulls the day after Christmas. It’s not the best reason; Jared could have flown in the morning of the game. But it gets him out of Texas and that’s all he cares about right now. They win the game, but he still feels hollow. 

Chad’s insists they ring in the New Year at The Palms in Las Vegas. Jared doesn’t argue. They play blackjack and Chad loses all of his money of course. 

It’s pretty fun, but no amount of Chad, booze or people trying to cozy up to Jared can make him think of anything else but Jensen. He replays last year in his head, the gifts, the camaraderie they shared, waking up on Christmas morning and making love, how bright everything had been. They were perfect. 

Chad tells Jared that if he really loves Jensen the way he says he does, he needs to suck it up and realize that couples have to work together. “…Cause you know Jensen is just looking out for your ass, in more ways than one!” 

Jared nearly spits his drink out. Chad has a point. But that Chad has a point is worrisome. 

They’ve got a table in the VIP section, Jared nursing a double whiskey, rolling his phone in his hand and watching the revelers on the dance floor below. Chad is down there somewhere trying to ‘get his groove back’ and Jared just wants to call Jensen. 

He wants to hear Jensen’s voice and maybe wish him a Happy New Year, but he knows it would only hurt them both. Instead, Jared walks back to his room, leaving Chad behind and goes to bed before the ball drops. Happy fucking New Year.

~~ 

It’s late January, into the second half of the NBA season and Jared is in really good shape, physically. He’s been channeling all of his energy and emotions into the game and his stats are pretty impressive coming off of a big injury. The sports analysts all take note. When he’s not on the court he keeps as busy as he can; running with the dogs, helping his dad fix up an old wood Chris Craft, attending fundraisers and team social events, even doing a commercial for the local animal shelters. It works for the most part, until he has to climb into bed every night, alone. 

Jensen is still working for Longhorns Football. He’s doing the same thing Jared is, burying himself in work and anything else to keep his brain preoccupied. Jeff meets him for dinner a few times and when he knew Jared was out of town, he went to visit Loretta and the dogs. When the Spurs played the Nuggets in Colorado, Chad dragged him downtown for a few beers. Jensen has no problem admitting mow much he misses Jared. He wants to forgive him but he also wants to be able to trust him again and he doesn’t know if he can. 

“I hear ya man. I’ve known Jared since we were barely out of diapers and yeah he’s a giant puppy most of the time but he’s a stubborn son of bitch too.” 

Jensen gives him a ‘tell me something I don’t know’ face. 

“But listen, when we were kids, Jared was tiny. Short and scrawny, smaller than most of the kids our age, but he had that heart you know.” Chad takes a long pull of his beer and smiles down at the table, Jensen likes seeing the fondness in his eyes. “He wanted to do everything, play with the big kids, run before he could walk, ran his folks ragged. I don’t know why, probably just kids being kids, but he got picked on a lot, never backed down though.”

Jensen just listens, his heart swelling with pride as much as pain. 

“Whenever we started something new, like building a treehouse or something stupid, he had this single minded determinedness. When the rest of us were ready to give in, he’d keep going. I know it’s helped get him this far, but shit, sometimes, when he was really caught up in something, he wouldn’t let anyone help him. Not me or his parents, no one could figure out why. For some reason, Jared just had to do it himself, something in him, man.” 

Jensen sighs; he’s seen Jared like that a few times, but nothing like this. 

“When he started to fill out and got taller it was good for a while, but then in high school, junior year, he admitted he liked dudes too.” Chad laughs to himself. “After I caught him making out with a guy on the soccer team.” 

Jensen chuckles to himself, remembering the night they played twenty questions, sort of. 

“He had no problem with it, Sherry and Gerry were supportive which was cool. Some people tried to give him shit for it at first, but Jared used to say, it was the least interesting thing about him, so it shouldn’t really matter.” Chads sits up in his chair and looks Jensen in the eyes. “Pretty amazing. But yeah, he’s got this one character flaw. All that extra testosterone during the season probably just makes it worse. I’m lucky I haven’t really had it turned on me.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” Jensen says, his face pinched. “So what do I do?”

“I don’t know man; just the way he’s always been.” Chad stands, shaking out his legs. “Gonna get us another round.” He puts a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and squeezes. “For what it’s worth, I’m with you on this one Ackles and if I find out, I’ll tell ya. I got your back kid.” 

~~ 

It’s been months since Jared has seen or even talked to Jensen. Technically the season is going well for him, he’s had a few issues though. He took another hit to the knee and he sat out two games. 

Tonight one of the Timberwolves called him a faggot during the game and they got into a brawl on court, it was televised. He knows it’s going to be all over the news, so of course this means his sex life will be up for discussion again. 

“We’ve got a few days before we go to Florida, so just take it easy. It’ll blow over by then,” Gregg tells him. “You know we’ve got you covered Jared, besides Ricky Davis is a punk.”  
Gregg pats him and the shoulder and he just nods. “Thanks Coach.”

He leaves the arena and tries not to think about it since it’s nobody’s damn business who he fucks. Really, it’s because he’s not even with Jensen anymore.

~~~

Jensen is just getting home. “Hey Mac Face, I got Thai.” 

MacKenzie is staying with him at the house now. She’s starting UTA this summer; and wanted to get settled in and find a job first. Jensen knows she also wanted to keep an eye him, but he never says anything about it. It’s nice having someone around. 

She comes into the kitchen fresh from a shower. “Mmm, did you get me extra peanut sauce?”

Jensen hands it to her as he pulls containers of food out of the bag. “Do I ever forget?”

They eat in front of the TV and talk about their day and plans for the weekend. The Horns have a game on Saturday, so Sunday he’s going to work on organizing the shed.

“Lame. I’m going to the movies with Meg--” Mackenzie coughs on her noodles and her eyes go huge, looking over at Jensen. 

“Megan? Cool. Watcha gonna see?” He keeps eating and talking like it doesn’t bother him. 

It doesn’t, not really. It’s no secret his sister and Jared’s have become good friends. He certainly doesn’t want to make her feel bad about it or hide it to spare his feelings. 

“Zodiac, with that guy from Brokeback Mountain,” she continues, taking another bite of her food. 

But Jensen can see she’s watching him out of the corner of her eye. So he changes the subject. 

“I got an email from Chris Carlisle at USC…” 

A handful of teams, pro and college, have shown interest in him. He’s flattered, but it feels better knowing that at this moment, he has the job he’d always dreamed of. And Jensen doesn’t want to leave Austin. Even with pro money being thrown at him, he doesn’t think he can. Then he sees it.

            Hello, I’m Fred Roggin and coming up ten, the biggest dust up since the Alamo goes down  
           during the Spurs game at AT & T Center. We’ll tell you what happened tonight on NBC.

The screen flashes a fight among players and Jensen sees Jared right in the middle of it. 

“Jesus Christ!” He covers his mouth as his stomach flips and his heart starts pounding. 

He watches the coverage on NBC, ESPN and CNN. Jensen doesn’t sleep at all. He calls Jeff in the morning. Aside from some bruises, Jared is ok.

After they get off the phone Jensen is beside himself. He wants to call Jared but he doubts it will help. Not now anyway. He’s sitting in his room looking out over the backyard. The sun is shining off the pool; it floods his head with memories. 

Mac comes in, she doesn’t say anything, just leaves him another cup of coffee. 

He finally showers, getting ready for work and thinks maybe he should leave Austin. 

~~ 

The Spurs don’t even make it past the second round of the playoffs. They gave it everything they had. Jared gave it everything he had. It’s a hard pill to swallow but sometimes it just doesn’t happen. 

Jared is scared though. His contract is ending soon and he’ll be a free agent. His leg and his sexuality might be more of an issue than he previously thought. 

“Don’t worry Jay, four other franchises are ready to sweet talk you, your career isn’t even close to over,” Mike promises. 

He wants to believe it, but until the ink dries, anything can happen. 

That night Sandy shows up unannounced. She’d been calling for weeks; Jared knew why, but wasn’t interested so he kept letting it go to voice mail.

She is quickly all over him. 

“Come on Jared, you know I can make you feel real good. Make it all better,” she purrs.

At one time he probably would have been happy to have her around even if it was just for sex. But even when they were friends they were never really that close. 

He knows what better is, he had better; he had the best. 

“Sandy stop!” He holds her arms, halting her advance. “No.”

“What, are you full gay now?” She sneers and gets up off his lap, trying to smooth her clothes. “Looks like you chose the wrong team, baby.”

She storms out, in a rage, either at having been denied or being denied for a guy, Jared doesn’t care which. 

On July 19th Jared turns twenty five and he may be an NBA Champ with two rings who is worth millions, but right now, his life sucks. 

He knows through the grapevine, Megan, that Jensen has been headhunted by a few pro teams. He doesn’t want to think about Jensen leaving Austin. But he also knows he can’t keep him here when they aren’t even together. 

He mopes around the house, walking from room to room thinking, it feels too big now. He watches bad TV and imagines what Jensen would say, stares at the chess board Jensen gave him for Christmas, tries to delete all the pictures of Jensen, of them, off his computer but can’t. And maybe Chad is right, maybe he is being a big baby, because he’s also avoiding the pool.

It gets really bad when Loretta sits him down and gives him a piece of her mind, wrapped in his favorite orange rolls, of course. She’s sneaky like that. 

“Jared, you’re being a child. That man loves you. All he wants to do is to take care of you.” Her voice slips into a note of disappointment, “The NBA won’t always be there for you, but Jensen will.”

She speaks of him in present tense, like their relationship is a reality and Jensen is still in his life. He isn’t though and that’s Jared’s fault. He screwed up. He hurt Jensen and he doesn’t think he can change it. 

A few days later, Gerry takes him out for lunch and gives him ‘a talk’. He tells Jared he still misses Sherry every day. Things weren’t always easy for them, but even during the worst of times it was better that they were together.

“We Padalecki men are stubborn,” Gerry says. “And sometimes we can be pretty dumb.”

Jared nods and keeps peeling the label on his beer bottle.

“I never told her enough, but I needed your momma,” Gerry admits, and Jared puts the bottle down. 

“Son, when you have someone who loves you, knows you, and really understands you. They can see things in a way you can’t. Hell, I’ve done some pretty stupid things in my life and your momma was there to tell me when to cut the shit, and boy did she.” Gerry huffs a laugh, a fond smile gracing his face. “I hated admitting it, but she was usually right.” He finishes his beer. “You’re a smart boy Jared, I know you’re going to give everything you can every time, don’t matter what it is. Sometimes though, the smart thing isn’t only knowing when to ask for help but accepting it.”

Jared goes home and thinks on that. 

~~ 

It’s the first week of August when Jared and Mike go to a meeting in San Antonio. Jared thinks this just might be his last day as a Spur. Instead, the team’s owner Peter Holt and Gregg Popovich offer Jared another four years and thirty-six million. Jared is so relieved he starts to cry. 

“You’re family Jared and we want to make sure you and the NBA know it,” Peter says, standing to shake his hand and pull him in for a hug.

“Let’s just make sure you are A-plus before preseason, ok?” Poppa claps him on the shoulder.

Once all the papers have been signed, Mike claps his hands together. “Great. Let’s go drink!” 

            AP: “It’s quite obvious how important Jared has been to our program,” said Spurs Head Coach Gregg Popovich.  
           “It is great knowing that one of the best players in the NBA will continue to be a San Antonio Spur.”

The rest of the summer flies by after that. Chad is always around and Jared is determined to get into the best shape of his life, the right way. 

“Move, you old man; younger, faster, better looking kids are coming up all the time,” Chad pushes.

Jared breaths hard, jumps and dunks the ball. “Fuck you, I’m in my prime, asshole.”

“Maybe that’s what you need Jay, some Prime Asshole!” Chad bends his knees and motions like he’s doing someone doggie style.

Jared holds the ball to his side, stopping in front of his best friend. “Now that I think about it...”

Chad smirks, thinking he’s won. “See, I’m always right!”

“You know we’ve never really talked about it before.” Chad’s smug expression falls when Jared says, “But I’m a bottom.”

Chad sputters and makes like he’s spitting out sour milk. “Fuck dude, don’t hit me with that shit.”

Jared laughs, dribbles and goes in for another dunk. “I love me some big dick in the ass!”

“Can we end this conversation, now?” Chad scowls. “I may know you better than anyone else in the world, but I do not want the image of you bent over a sofa screaming like a Tijuana whore while some lumberjack pounds into you, ok?”

“I dunno man, sounds to me like you’ve already been thinking about it…long and hard.” Jared laughs like a child, feeling like he’s getting away with stealing a cookie.

“Shut the fuck up, dude.” Chad is squirming like he can’t get away fast enough. “You suck!”

“Damn right. Let me tell ya, I am awesome at giving head. Tastes so good.” Jared keeps volleying back everything Chad throws at him. It’s really easy, since Chad’s leaving himself wide open. Jared makes a mental note to remember that train of thought too. 

Nothing Chad says gets past him though. “Come on man, stop it.”

“Come, yeah. I love it when it’s hot and wet all over my chest.” Jared rubs his belly.

He keeps teasing Chad, following close at his friend’s heels as they head down to the patio and into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later Chad is beyond done and Jared’s stomach is taut from laughing so hard.

They sit on the chairs by the pool, drinking Gatorade and water. It’s quiet for a few minutes. Chad is practically pouting while Jared just laughs to himself. Jared knows the joke time is done when Chad speaks in that low voice he reserves for he wants to be taken seriously.

“What are you gonna do man?” He looks down at shoes, legs stretched out in front of him.

“Well I feel pretty good, you know. I haven’t had a single twitch after working out.” Jared slugs the rest of his water and leans back.

“Not about that. I mean what are you gonna do about the love thing, dating?” Genuine concern colors Chad’s words.

“I don’t know.” He hasn’t wanted to think about it, especially after the thing with Sandy. “Don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“Well, I know I don’t say it, but I love you Jay.” Chad nods.

“You wanna date me?”’ Jared chides.

“Fuck no man, you lack my favorite toys.” He huffs a laugh but continues. “I just mean...you’re my best friend man and yeah, I love you.” He takes a deep breath. “Look, whatever you decide to do or whoever you decide to do, I got your back. Always.”

Jared is quiet for a minute, taking in the words and the fact that they came from Chad, again.

“I love you too, thanks.” Jared pats him on the shoulder and leaves his hand there and squeezes. After a few seconds he shoves Chad out of the chair and stands up.

“Enough of the Lifetime Movie of the Week, let’s go to Whataburger.” He stretches his arms over his head and slaps his stomach. Who needs dating anyway? Jared already has a great relationship with his belly.

~~

Jensen is sitting at his desk, deep in the Neuhaus Athletic Center. It sits just outside the football stadium and it’s where they bring injured players during a game. It’s an impressive facility, ranked the best in the nation. This is also where all of the other teams train and University athletes come for physical rehabilitation, so there is always a lot of activity going on and he likes that. If he’s honest with himself, he’s leaned on it these last few months. 

He’s writing up a rehab regimen for the Longhorns kicker, who pulled a groin muscle waterskiing on the lake over Labor Day. All the trainers had a pretty good laugh about it that morning, even if Coach Brown was less than pleased. 

Cal Burnett comes up and asks if he’s got a minute to chat. 

“Sure thing boss.” Jensen motions for him to take a seat. “What can I do you for?”

“I got a package this morning and was asked to hand it to you personally.” Cal hands Jensen a shiny black folder. 

Jensen looks at the cover and swallows hard. He looks back at Cal, who’s biting his lip and has his eyebrows raised. Jensen opens the folder and sees the letter. 

No way. There’s just no way. 

He takes a breath. “Cal, please excuse my language, but what fuck?”

Cal sits back in the seat and rubs his hand over his jaw. “I know Jensen, but damn, that’s the brass ring right there.”

Jensen reads the letter, the job title is the same, but the numbers after the dollar sign are in a completely different league. He reads it again, not bothering to look at the other things in the package. “There’s no way, I haven’t even been on staff here a full year.” 

Cal laughs at that. “You’re not going to get a bad letter of recommendation from us, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Jensen shakes his head, closing the folder and pushing it back towards Cal. “Nope, I can’t. This was my dream, being here working for you, working with you.” 

Cal leans forward on his elbows. “I appreciate that. But this here is college ball.” He taps his finger on the folder. “That’s the Pros, kid. That’s why you became a Doctor. And no, I’m not planning on retiring anytime soon, so my job isn’t up for grabs.”

Jensen does smile at that. 

“Look, I’m your friend and I know why you want to say no. But I can also tell you all the reasons why you should say yes.” Cal stands to leave. “Just think about it, really think about it.” 

Jensen rubs his face and looks down at his desk. “Fuck.” 

He puts the folder into his bag and finishes writing up the program in front of him. 

When he gets home he tells Mac all about it. Her response doesn’t help. “Does this mean I get your room?”

He shoots her a death glare and she retreats. 

It takes him a few days to think about it and on Friday he calls Jeff.

~~ 

Preseason camp is starting soon and Jared is getting excited for it, more importantly he’s ready. His legs are strong, he feels good. He’s been working out with one of the team’s trainers almost daily, practicing his free throws and lay ups with Chad on his court, not even a twitch.

The house is quiet, Loretta is at her sister’s, having taken the dogs with her. He’s sitting on the edge of the pool, running his thumb across the scar on his knee, watching the sunset, and thinking long and hard about what she said, what they’ve all said. 

Megan had called yesterday and mentioned that Jensen had gotten a new job and was going to be moving out of his house. The love is still there, so he wishes Jensen the best, saying that Jensen deserves it, knowing full well the words will get back to him.

It’s only another week of vacation before the season starts all over again. Too many thoughts are running through his head. He slides into the pool, letting the cool water slip over his shoulders and wades over to the edge. He takes in the city lights below and the fuchsia gold horizon glinting off the green hills. It’s beautiful, but it doesn’t compare to that smile. Images of Jensen flicker through his head; clipboard, sunglasses and two coffee mugs side by side. The first time they kissed, the first time he told Jensen he loved him. It was all so perfect then. Then he can see Jensen’s worried face, the fights and Jensen walking out the door. 

He sinks down, letting the water flow over his head. When he surfaces his head is a little clearer, even if his heart still aches. He gets out and dries himself off, watches the sun fade and thinks about something to eat. He thinks he hears the doorbell. But he ignores it; there was no gate sound. He’s opening the slider doors to the kitchen and steps in, and he does hear knocking on the door now. It can only be Chad. Jared walks to the entry and remembers Chad has a key and Chad can give two shits about walking in on Jared while he’s jerking off, he’s said as much.

He pulls the heavy door open and the whoosh of air sounds just like his stomach feels in this moment. He doesn’t even blink.

Green eyes, that plush mouth, Jared’s favorite freckle, it’s all there in front of him. 

Jared is speechless.

Jensen is standing there with a duffel bag in his hand. Jared swallows hard, his heart beating faster and faster like it’s going to beat out of his chest. He can’t speak. Not a word, not a syllable, not even a squeak.

Jensen adjusts the bag in his hand, takes a breath and tries for a small smile. “Well the Spurs decided they wanted me. Question is, do you?”


End file.
